Obedient
by kelleykelz28
Summary: As it turns out, Clint Barton and Dr. Selvig aren't the only minds Loki had taken over when he arrived at SHEILD's base. A young computer analyst named Auralee happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time and was taken to be a part of Loki's research team. While with him, Auralee finds herself falling for the God of Mischief and vise versa. Loki/OC
1. Finally Understanding

**Hiya! This is my first FanFic, and I hope whoever is reading this sentece will enjoy my work! So without further ado, here we go!**

"Auralee," I heard my name from a new voice behind me. I turned from the Tesseract – a badly behaving Tesseract – and saw Nick Fury, the director of SHEILD.

"Ah, Director," I wiped off my hands on my black pants and shook his, "Pleasure to meet you, finally. I've heard a lot about you, but was never able to tear myself away from my work." I gestured to the cube of pure blue energy.

"Likewise," He said, placing his hands behind his back, looking very professional. "While we're on the subject, can you shed some light on the Tesseract and why she's acting up?"

"I'm afraid that's not my area of expertise. You will need to ask my colleague, Dr. Selvig, to help you." I pointed him in Erik's direction and returned to my own work.

I leaned down, getting eye-level with the Tesseract, staring deep into it's infinite abyss. It started zapping and the shades of blue within it swirled; something was about to happen. I pulled my head back and turned to the beeping computer next to me. I clicked over to the chart that showed it's activity and saw the line off the scale.

All I heard was Barton's voice telling Fury, "Doors open from both sides."

As if waiting for that precise moment, the cube shot out a radiant blue beam of light towards panels on the other side of the room. I watched as a portal was cast into the room and I could just barely see a figure through the curtain of blue and black.

I sucked in a breath as the portal created exploded and the energy that formed it raced towards the ceiling. All that was left was the circle red-hot steaming panels, and a form in the middle.

I squinted as the smoke cleared, watching multiple SHEILD agents move in on whoever had just appeared, their weapons trained on him. I immediately knew this was an enormous mistake on their part.

The man looked up, his emerald eyes swept over the room until they landed on. . . me. He was staring at me intensely, almost looking through me. I started to get uncomfortable, until I remembered what I was standing behind; the Tesseract. He was looking at the cube, not at me, I reassured myself. And yet. . .

But then his gaze was torn when one of the agents shot at him. I sucked in a breath, fearing for the stranger. It simply bounced off his head, and onto the floor. But then he leaped off the platform and began his attack on the SHEILD forces.

I quickly gathered my papers and headed for the door, but was stopped by a bolt of blue energy shot in front of me. I yelped and fell to the floor, my papers flying in the air. I glanced behind me to see Fury grabbing the Tesseract out of it's container, and placing it in a briefcase. My eyes flashed to the man with the staff, saying something to Barton, then touching his chest with the end of his scepter.

My eyes glanced towards the door, but I knew I had to do something to help the Tesseract. I scrambled to my feet and ran towards Fury, already starting towards the door. He grabbed my wrist with his free hand, pushing me in front of him, eager to get me out of here.

"I wouldn't do that," The voice froze me. It was threatening yet intriguing, and it chilled me to my core. Fury gently bumped into me, and turned towards the visitor who spoke the words.

My mouth opened slightly as the man walked closer to us. I couldn't even hear what him or Fury were saying – the sight of him in front of me hushed all of my other senses. It was only when I saw one agent raise his gun to us, that I was pulled out of my trance.

I heard a shot ring out and I saw Fury fall to the ground, the briefcase and Tesseract inside it fly into my legs. I bent down and picked it up, wrapping my arms around it and holding it in front of my chest.

The man aimed his gun to me now, and my eyes widened with fear. The stranger simply raised his hand, indicating him to lower the weapon. The agent followed the silent command while the still-unnamed man walked closer to me.

I took a step back nervously, still clutching to the briefcase for my life. The man pointed his staff at me threateningly, yet his voice was soft, "Now be a good girl and hand it over. I would hate to have something bad happen to you."

His eyes were hypnotizing, and his voice more so. I didn't even feel the briefcase sliding down my body, away from my chest. It was only when I saw the scepter raise to my chest, that I knew I was in trouble.

Pain burst from the tip and blew the wind from my lungs making me gasp but then it was followed by a warmth and understanding. The feeling of fear evaporated and I looked up at Loki with admiration.

This God was mine to worship.

I immediately realized I was being a fool for fearing him, and gave him the briefcase without a second thought, "Here, my Lord. Please forgive me of my past actions and doubts."

He smirked, "You are forgiven." He then turned to the rest of his servants and we all started towards the door, leaving quite a mess behind us.

For a moment, my eyes caught Barton's and they were a strange swirling blue, instead of his usual pale green. He looked at me with the same expression and I wondered if my bright blue eyes had been changed as well.

We emerged in a loading bay, where Selvig hopped into the passenger's seat of one car, and Loki hopped into the trunk. I pulled myself up next to him while Barton briefly explained to Maria that we needed this vehicle.

As she turned away, I heard her radio crackle a warning from Fury about Loki. She turned and pulled her gun, aiming for my Lord. I squeaked and ducked down, afraid of crossfire.

Loki aimed and shot his staff at Maria, sending her to the ground. The jeep roared into life and with a lurch we were suddenly swept away from the bay, shouts of distress falling to a hush behind us. All that was left was the sound of the engine and the occasional bump in the road.

I uncovered my head and looked up at King Loki, my eyes full of awe. I licked my lips nervously, not wanting to disturb his silent beauty, but curiosity overpowered me, "My Lord?" I asked quietly.

He turned his head away from the tunnel behind us, to look at me. My heart skipped a beat as I posed my next question, "If I may be so bold to ask, where might we be headed?"

Loki smiled and opened his mouth to answer, but before words escaped his hypnotizing lips, the rocks above us began to crack and fall down around us. It was the Tesseract, it had to be. Nothing else from this world could cause this.

I grabbed the side of the truck bed as we increased speed, trying to out-run the cracks above us. I looked up ahead of us through the windshield of the truck. There were huge boulders already falling in front of our escape. We would never make it.

Barton floored the pedal and we raced towards the slowly closing exit. I wrapped my arms around my head as we shot out of the opening just as a huge rock fell behind us and cut off any escape.

I looked back at Loki, who was now standing with his scepter in his hand, raised to the sky. I looked up and saw a helicopter approaching us, lowering itself closer to us. My eyes flashed back to Loki as he shot at the helicopter, hitting it's blades and causing it to crash. I saw someone jump out at the last minute, right before the bird hit the ground.

I watched the man pull out a gun – as if that would do anything – as we increased our distance between each other. I smiled when his shots barely reached the bumper of the truck.

I loosened my grasp on the rail, though still keeping my hand on it, and settled my back against the glass behind me. I sighed deeply, closing my eyes. When I opened them, I saw King Loki staring at me. I could feel my cheeks rush with color, I was so unfit to be in the presence of this God the way I was; saggy white jacket, tight gray tank, dirty black pants, and my wavy honey-colored hair up in a loose ponytail.

"You need not feel ashamed, mortal," Loki said softly, "You did not know that your master would be visiting your world today."

I nodded gently, still not able to make eye contact. He reached over with his staff and raised my head to look into my eyes. "You do not fear me?"

"I do not feel the need to. You are my King, I will obey your will. There's no reason for me to fear you." I shook my head bravely.

"You are one smart earthling." Loki smirked. "And I never did get your name?"

"Auralee." I dipped my head slightly. He raised his chin, as if checking that my name and my appearance matched up.

"Yeah, right there." I pointed the screen that corresponded with the inner workings of the new device we were building to hold the Tesseract. "It's too unstable. We need. . . something." I moved my hands in a circular motion, trying to materialize the object with my mind. "Something to stabilize the Tesseract."

"Something like iridium?" Barton asked, walking into the room.

I did a quick search on the computer, and shook my head, grinning, "Yeah, that should work."

Just then, Loki appeared in my peripheral and Dr. Selvig smiled and walked over to him happily, "Ah, the Tesseract is teaching me so much. It's more than knowledge; it's truth. It's shown me so much."

I looked up from the computer and saw the emerald-eyed God staring at me while Selvig talked. I immediately blushed nad looked away, feeling embarrassed and flattered.

Being checked out by a Norse God. That's a new one.

"I know," Loki said, turning away from me to look at Barton, "And what has it shown you Agent Barton?"

"My next target." He replied, reaching for his bow and arrow.

"What do you need?"

"A distraction." He said and popped open his bow. "And an eyeball."

**A/N: So whadda think? Again, this is my very first time ever trying this, and I really hope you all like it! Reviews are great, and they inspire me to keep writing!**


	2. My Choice

"I can do it. Really, I can. And I'll be with Barton the whole time, I'll be safe." I assured Loki, still desperately trying to convince him to let me go to Germany with him. I had pulled him off to a private nook in the secret base so we could have a private talk.

"Why must you go so badly?" He asked – almost whined.

"Truly?" I asked and took a small step closer to him, "Because I don't want to be apart from you. But, on a professional stand-point, it's because I want to help Barton take down everyone who gets in our way, or something like that." I figured being honest with him was the best approach.

He sighed deeply before stepping around me and to the car that would take him to the stolen SHEILD jet that would take him to Germany. Alone. It seemed like he had made his decision on the matter and I would be left here alone.

I had just started to turn away when I heard his voice smirk behind me, "You coming or not?" I turned back around with a full smile and walked towards him eagerly.

By the time we had landed in Stuttgart, adrenaline and anticipation was coursing through my veins. I had changed out of my jeans and comfy shirt, into a slim black catsuit, much like the ones SHEILD had for their agents. I had fastened a belt lined with an array of knives around my waist, and tucked two more knives into each of my knee-high boots.

We all stepped out of the plane and went our seperate ways, me with Barton, and Loki to the party. As I walked away with the assassin, I glanced back and saw Loki illuminated in a golden glow, then his fancy Asgardian armour melted away into a black suit and green scarf. Even his pointy menacing-looking sceptre changed into a sort of fancy walking stick.

I smiled internally, but followed Barton with a straight face, around to the side of the building. He had just shot an arrow at a guard in front of us when I noticed a guard on the roof witness the man fall to the ground with an arrow sticking out of his chest. He reached back for his gun when I reached back for a knife and threw it at him before his fingers could even brush the metal surface. The knife stuck in his neck and he plummeted off the building and landed with a thud.

"Nice toss." Barton said in front of me, his bow still armed and ready for any other guards who might get in our way.

"Thanks." I breathed, also keeping an eye out for men other than our own. When we finally reached the door, Barton pulled something out of his pocket. Two other men step up devices around him, and I stood back as he placed the device on top of a retinal scanner in front of the door.

Suddenly, I saw the choppy image of an eyeball project out of the device and in front of the scanner. It twitched nervously, obviously frightened of something. _And an eyeball. _Barton's word rang through my head once again.

I thought it was a metaphor. . .

A beeping snapped me out of my thoughts and the door clicked open for us. Barton slid inside, and I followed, leaving the two other men to guard outside.

"That went surprisingly smooth." I commented as we looked for the cabinet with the iridium.

Instead of agreeing, or telling me that the mission wasn't over yet, he replied with, "Do you like him?"

I was taken aback. I was almost certain I knew who he was talking about, but I couldn't contemplate why he would ask such a question. So I just chocked out, "What?"

"Loki." He said simply, still searching for the element we came here for. "Do you like him?"

I couldn't even voice my opinion. I just stuttered something that sounded like no until I could actually find my words. "I – I can't. You know? Even if I did, I couldn't. He's a God, I'm a human. It would never work."

"So?"

"So no. I don't – I can't love him." He gave me a knowing smirk and I tilted my head curiously. "What?"

"I never said 'love'." He stated simply and reached into on the cabinets to pull out a silver cylindrical item in a glass container. I immediately felt color flood my cheeks and I looked away, rubbing my head nervously.

"Don't worry. Your secret's save with me." He assured me and turned to leave.

"So you won't tell Loki when we get back to base?" I asked.

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. "What do you mean?"

The look in his eyes and questionable tone in his voice made me start to panic. "What do _you_ mean?" I repeated back to him.

He licked his lips nervously, but answered without any more hesitation. "Loki's not coming back to the base with us."

A barely in-audible 'what' passed through my lips as he continued. "He said he had to be captured for his plan to work. He's letting himself get captured by SHEILD." I stared at the floor that was now going blurry as my eyes filled with tears. My lips parted slightly and before I – or Barton – could stop myself, I was sprinting away from the door we had walked in and through the building to the main lobby.

I heard Barton's screams to stop, but I paid them no heed. I pushed the heavy door open and stumbled into the elegant gold and ivory room. Make that _deserted _elegant gold and ivory room. I looked around nervously before following my ears to the commotion outside. I averted my eyes as I passed by someone whose face had been mauled, and focused on getting outside into the dark of the night.

The cold breeze outside hit me hard and my eyes were trying desperately to adjust to the sudden lack of light as quickly as they could. When they had finally adjusted, I saw that it wasn't as completely dark out here as I thought. I saw a spotlight shining out of the sky and immediately traced it up to where it originated from. It was one of those quinjets that SHEILD used. My eyes grew wide as I followed the beam of light down to what it was focusing on.

Loki. He was sitting on the steps and looked somewhat helpless under the watch of two men. One in a very patriotic suit, and the other encased in metal. It was clear that they had the upper hand, and Loki had no choice but to raise his hands in surrender. But I had a choice. And I would not let him be captured.


	3. Afraid of Lightning?

**A/N: So here's the third chapter in my little story, hope you like it! Yes, I decided to give you another chapter for today because I'm feeling the love from my reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or Loki, but I really wish I did!**

Before I knew what I was doing, I was charging at the two and hurling myself at them. I decided on the one in the patriotic outfit, thinking that he wouldn't be as hard as taking someone made of metal.

I jumped with a scream over Loki's back and tackled the man to the ground. He the hard ground with a grunt and I pushed myself up off of him, ready for the next attack. He groaned and moved himself into a kneeling position, but he did not fight back.

"Ma'am, I don't know what you're – " He started but I cut him off with a kick to the jaw, followed by a roundhouse in the stomach. Was he really trying to talk to me? He landed on the ground again, but this time he seemed more aggravated.

"Stark, grab her!" I heard him shout and I turned to see the man of metal aiming his hand at my face. A bright blue glow emitted from the palm and I knew that I needed to remain still. I had no idea what this weapon was, but I knew it was deadly. My eyes looked away from light and landed on his foot.

Mine was right behind his, our heels almost touching. I looked back up at his non-expressive face and jerked my leg forward, trying to unbalance him. However, my heel hit his hard metal shell with a loud thunk, but nothing else happened. I heard the stifle of laughter behind his mask and then his voice, "Nice try, sweetheart."

After the two men had loaded me and Loki into the plane, I turned my attention to the God I came to rescue when I heard him growl, "What are you doing here?"

"You invited me to come along." I responded. I could see a smile tugging at the edges of his mouth, but he refused to let it out fully.

"I didn't invite you to take two highly-skilled men and get captured, did I?" He sighed and looked sideways at the two he was talking about. They had both taken off their masks now, and were conversing about Loki, no doubt. I looked over at them now, and even though I hated to admit it, they were both remarkably handsome.

I diverted my eyes when the one called Stark glanced over at me. My gaze landed on my foot. And realized that even though the two had taken my belt of knives, they hadn't seen the ones hiding in my boots. I slid my hand down my legs and into my boot, keeping a close eyes on my captors. Suddenly, the skies were illuminated with flashes of lightening.

"Where did this come from?" I heard the red-haired woman ask from the front. I glanced back at Loki who leaned forward and looked up at the lightening nervously. The man in red, white, and blue must have also noticed because he mocked Loki, "What's the matter? Afraid of a little lightning?"

Loki pulled his attention from the window, "I'm not overly fond of what follows." I was about to ask him what he meant when a loud boom sounded from the top of the plane as something landed on top of it. Stark put on his iron mask and went to open the doors of the jet.

Just as they were opened, a large man with a long red cape and hammer in one hand landed on the platform. I heard Loki suck in a breath of fear as the man struck Stark, sending flying across the plane. The cape-clad man grabbed a fist-full of Loki's chest armor and pulled him from the seat. I struggled against my restrains, knowing exactly where this was going. The blonde man swung the hammer in a circle and jumped out of the plane, Loki in tow. I screamed in protest, jerking and pulling at the harness across my chest. I started sawing at the black material across my lap, but had to stop when Tony started to get up.

"Stark, we need a plan of attack!" The man with the spangly outfit said when Tony got off of him.

"I do have a plan." Stark said and approached the open door. "Attack." He said simply and jumped out of the plane.

The only man left walked over and grabbed a parachute from the wall. I guess he can't fly. "You might want to sit this one out, Cap." I heard the red-head say from the front. "These guys are straight from legend, they're basically gods."

"Ma'am, there's only one God, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." The one she had called Cap said, then followed Tony's example and plunged out of the plane with his shield in his hand.

I suddenly felt very lonely. With the boys gone, it was just me and the other woman in here. She seemed to notice also, because she turned to address me, "So what's up with you?" It wasn't the nice, casual way of asking the question, it was the 'what-the-heck-is-wrong-with-you' way.

I just sighed, "Excuse me?"

"What's with you and Loki? You do know he's the bad guy, right?" She asked in and even tone.

"He's our King." I said simply, but with complete confidence. "I have just realized it faster than the rest of you."

"He's not my King." The older woman grumbled, indicating the end of our conversation. But I would not let her have the last word, and certainly not if it was about Loki in such a way.

I pulled the knife across the nylon sharply and felt the material release me. I lifted the rest of the restraint over my head and stood up quickly. I grabbed another knife from my belt and advanced on the woman. _This will teach her to bad-mouth Loki._

**You like? Reviews are great!**

**Oh, and sorry about the lack of notes and disclaimers in the previous chapter, it kinda slipped my mind. . . *shrugs awkwardly***


	4. Spiffy

**A/N: Sorry I posted this so late, but I had my laptop, ahem, 'confiscated****' for the day, and only just got it back. Anyway, enough about my personal life, onto the story!**

**(Insert boring disclaimer here)**

I pressed the blade of the knife against the side of her neck gently. I heard her suck in a breath in shock and turn her head slightly towards me. "Care to repeat that to me?" I hissed in her ear.

"He's really captured your mind, hasn't he?" She asked looking at me through the sides of her eyes.

I shook my head, "No, he's freed my mind." I had only just finished my statement when I saw her black-gloved fist coming towards my face. I felt it make contact with my nose with a pop, then a surge of pain through my face. I stumbled back, releasing my grip from the knife, and allowing the woman to reclaim it.

She held it loosely in one hand next to her hip, and held the other one out protectively. "You need to calm down. I don't want to hurt you." She started, but I had had enough of these people trying to talk to me.

I growled and lunged at the red-head, knife poised to strike at her head. However, she ducked just in time and my hand whirred over her head within inches of her short hair. She came up with her leg and I felt her ankle wrap around the back of my neck. _Uh-oh. _I thought as she pulled her leg forward and sent me tumbling to the ground. I caught myself just before I face-planted into the hard surface, but I lost my knife in the process.

My eyes caught the woman's leg very close to my left hand and I reached out to pull it from it's place. As she lost balance, I pushed myself up and grabbing the knife from where it had landed, I kicked her to the floor.

She landed with a grunt and before she could get air back into her lungs, I placed my foot on top of her chest. She clawed at my boot, trying to dislodge me, to no avail.

Then she looked up at me with desperate eyes, pleading me for an escape. I returned her look with a cold stare and smirk. "Care to beg?"

At the same time her gaze adverted from mine was when I heard the hard metallic thump behind me. I snapped around to see Stark, the Captain, Loki, and the other unnamed man standing behind me.

"Care to move your foot?" Tony asked me, as if I had a choice. I slowly released the pressure I was putting upon the woman beneath me and placed my foot down next to her, allowing her to scramble to her feet and reclaim her place at the wheel.

"You okay, Natasha?" The Captain asked her as she placed her headset back on and pushed some button that made the door behind them close.

"Fine." She growled and I knew that I had really irritated her. "Just make sure she stays quiet back there."

I hadn't even thought about what would happen when the others would return to the ship, but I now I had to find out. I looked at the three men incredulously, suddenly scared of their power.

It surprised me when it was the Captain to take action and sit me back down in my seat, strapping me in a little tighter than necessary. I watched across the plane as the new blonde man did the same for Loki. When his eyes met mine, I saw – just for a second – a look of disappointment. But then it faded and was replaced by a look of pride and a smirk spread across his face.

They took us into the base separately. First Loki, then me down a separate corridor. I looked behind me until Loki was out of my sight, feeling my heart sink and feeling a sense of loneliness. How long would it be before I would see him again? I long would it be before I saw _anyone_ again?

I glanced up at my two guards guiding me down the hall, nothing compared to the whole army that had surrounded Loki, but still I felt claustrophobic. One of them caught my gaze and I immediately diverted my attention to the floor.

One of the men grabbed my arm and stopped my forward motion. I looked up at the huge glass door we had stopped in front of. The other man, the one who had seen me stare, punched in some numbers on a key pad next to the door and it opened with an almost silent _swish_.

The man holding me thrust me into my new cage and I stumbled forward ungracefully, almost falling on my face. I took a quick sweep of the room I would be staying in; three metal walls, one glass wall with a glass door, and a concrete ceiling and floor. The room was lit with a pale green light and there was a hard plastic slab that I supposed was a bed stuck in the corner.

After I finished scoping out the room, I turned my gaze back to the men who brought me here. I batted my eyelashes and put on a huge fake smile, "You even spiffed up the place for me. Aw, how nice!"

One of the men scoffed and pushed a button, sealing me into my room without another word. I didn't move until I was left alone – completely alone.

"Hello, Auralee."

Or, at least I thought I was alone.

**I do apologize for this chapter being so short, but I prefer my chapters straight to the point, not going on and on and on, but that's just me. P**

**Please review!**


	5. A New Plan

**A/N: I'm so sorry I'm getting into this habit of posting these at night! But at least I get them up, right? Right! okay, so here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers blah, blah, blah**

The voice was smooth and melodious; I knew who it was immediately. It was the voice I heard in my dreams, the voice in my head, the voice of my King. "Loki." I sighed and turned around to face him.

He looked exhausted, perhaps tired of this pointless imprisonment. But he was still here. Standing _here_, in my cell. And that was what confused me.

"Loki, how are you here? I saw them take you." I shook my head, trying to organize my thoughts.

"Have you forgotten, my dear? I am the God of Mischief." He said and took a step closer to me. "No one can contain me."

The statement sent a shiver of excitement down my spine and reached out to touch Loki. A feeling of sadness swept through my body as my hand swept through Loki's chest. I started at it for a moment, his armor turning a blurry gold and dispersing around the area of my hand. His whole form seamed to flicker at my touch and I looked up at him questioningly. He tilted his head, "Well, my mind anyway."

I pulled my hand out of the quivering image of the God and it soon returned to it's fully-detailed self. "Quite a trick you've got there. I'm getting the sense you use it more than to just trick people in a game of hide-and-seek?" I asked and went to sit down on my 'bed'.

He smirked and walked over to me, "And I don't use it just to drop by people I would otherwise leave for dead."

I knew what he was asking, but I couldn't do it – literally, I couldn't. I sighed and looked up at him sadly, "Loki, I'm trapped, you're trapped. There's nothing either of us can do for the other."

He walked over and sat down next to me. "And I thought this was your plan anyway," I said, looking at him, "To be captured by SHEILD? That's what Barton told me, anyway."

"True, it was my plan. But now I have a new plan." I looked at him curiously as he leaned in close to me and whispered in my ear, "Escape."

I watched him as he pulled away from me and slowly stood up, "Now yours will be much easier than mine, considering your not even being watched right now."

I looked past him to the glass door; he was right. Not even a camera watched my movements. I smiled and looked back at him, "Now that's a little insulting. I would think that to even be brought here, I would at least be under surveillance."

He nodded, "I would agree, but right now that is our advantage at this point. Break out. Find me. Our ride will be waiting." He said simply then vanished as quickly as he had come.

"Our ride?" I echoed and peered out into the hallway, expecting someone to run up and let me out. _Don't kid yourself, Auralee._ My mind told me darkly, _You're going to have break out of here all on your own. And then we're going to break out Loki, so you better get your butt into action!_

My mental pep-talk sent me looking for an escape. An air vent, something to pick the lock, hell, even a crack in the glass would be a start! But, unfortunately, SHEILD had been very thorough in my containment. "I'm starting to get why they didn't put anyone on guard for me." I whispered, still scanning my room when the whole thing shook.

I stumbled and fell onto my bed, bumping my knee on the sharp corner. I grasped it tightly and squeezed my eyes shut, trying to will the pain away with my mind, while also trying to figure out what had just happened.

When my eyes popped back open, they landed on the huge pipe that had broken through the side of the wall. I got up warily and yanked it from it's place. "I guess my ride's here." I breathed and slammed the pipe against the glass door.

The first strike merely bounced back off, but the second shattered the door, sending shrapnels flying in every direction. I covered my head with my arms until the debris settled. I held onto the pipe and strode out of the room, remembering which way they had brought me.

I darted down the hallways, pausing at each intersection for someone to run by. But when no one did, I darted across until I got to the next crossroad. Finally, I reached the room where Loki was being held.

I pressed myself against the door and moved my head up to look in through the small window. I had to choke back tears at the sight I saw.

My King, my most powerful King, trapped inside a glass prison under the constant surveillance of SHEILD. I immediately pushed through the door and charged into the room for him.

He stopped pacing and his gaze snapped towards me. I kept my eyes on his as I climbed the stairs to the control panel that would release him.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw an agent who had been guarding Loki run towards me. Without breaking eye-contact with Loki, I swung the pipe at his face, then kicked him in the stomach. He fell to the floor, unconscious, and I dropped the pipe next to him as I continued my climb until I reached level ground.

A smile grew on his face as I grew closer to him, until I was standing right in front of him. He stepped up close to the glass, almost pressing himself against the smooth surface. My breathing sped up and I looked up at him in wonder. Even if there was glass separating us, we had never been so close.

"I did not think you would come. I thought I had lost you." He whispered and gently placed his arm above his head against the glass.

"You never lost me, you never will." I promised as I stared into the depths of his emerald eyes. I saw them flick to the panel behind me and I slowly teared my gaze from him to look at it. With one final look back at Loki, I walked over to the panel and searched for the button to release him.

My eyes fell on the big red button that said 'open' and punched it without a second thought. I turned triumphantly back to Loki who was now stepping out of the cage. Something in his eyes invited me to step closer.

I dropped my hand from the control panel slowly as I started towards him. With one final footstep I would have closed the gap between us, but it was not me who made the next move. It was Loki.

I looked up at him as he ran his fingers through my hair. It was almost a challenge to close my eyes away from his beauty, however, as soon as my lids slid closed and I only saw darkness, I felt the soft wetness of lips on mine.

I opened my lips, feeling the curves of his with my tongue, exploring this new and fascinating territory. My hands almost automatically moved around to his back and ascended his leather-clad back to his cold neck where my fingers interlaced, capturing some of his raven hair in between them.

As my lip's journey of the God continued, I felt hands traveling up my legs, and while one settled on my hips, the other wrapped around my back and pulled my body closer to his. Even through my layer of clothes, I felt his cold skin, sending goosebumps up my arms.

I felt his lips slip from mine slowly, "Auralee," He breathed and leaned his forehead against mine, separating out lips and ending the most enchanting kiss of my life. I looked up at with sparkling eyes.

"You need to hide." He whispered.

Not the words I was waiting for.

**I hope you like! Review as always and thanks for reading!**

**~K2 - my new sig, you like it?**


	6. Hobby

**A/N: This chapter was super fun to write, my favorite so far! And it's my longest chapter yet! I hope you like it as much as I do. Does that make sense? Yes? Yes, it does. I hope... Anyway, here you go!**

**Insert Disclaimer Here**

"You need to hide." I looked up at him curiously "Now." He encouraged, or come to think of it, _growled_. But I knew that whatever reason he had to end our time together, it had to be important. I released Loki's neck and pulled my back away from his reach. I scampered over to the control panel and crawled underneath it, watching Loki with sad eyes. I didn't know how well a clear-glass panel could hide me, but it was the only thing in the room I could put between myself and whoever was entering the room.

I watched Loki leave the room quickly, but when I looked back the cage, he was there. And he was just leaving the glass container as another projection appeared in front of me. I twitched my head curiously to the side before my whole body jumped at the booming yell that came from the door.

"NOOOOO!" I saw the blonde man from the jet launch himself at the Loki now exiting the cage. The projection tensed himself, looking like he was ready to take on the other God. But just as they were about to touch, the larger man flew right through Loki and tumbled into the glass cage.

As he stood, his eyes searched the room before landing on the Loki in front of me. I could see him smile with fake sympathy, "Are you ever _not_ going to fall for that?" I stifled a giggle by placing a hand over my mouth.

The blonde God whacked one of the glass walls of cage with his hammer and caused it to fracture, but not break like I knew he had hoped. I saw the arms on each side of the cage slightly release their pressure. Loki smirked mischievously.

He asked as he walked over to the control panel I was hiding behind, "The humans think us immortal. Do you wish to test that?" I could have sworn he smiled down at me through the panel as he flipped up the button to release the cage.

Just as the first hints of a smiled started to play on my face, I heard a voice from around the side of the wall. "Step away, please." It was a man, someone I've heard before. I peeked my head around the corner and saw Agent Coulsen standing there, holding a menacing weapon aimed at Loki.

"You like this? We had it made after you sent the Destroyer here. Even I don't know what it does." He said and Loki raised his hands slowly. "Wanna find out?"

But before I even had time to feel scared for Loki, I saw something sharp pierce Coulsen through his chest. Thor screamed and pressed his fist against the glass when I saw Loki, the real Loki, step out from behind the dying agent. At the same time, the projection in front of me dispersed into thin air.

He smiled as Coulsen fell against the wall and walked up to where his double just was. He flipped open the button and hit it quickly, the man in he cage disappearing in a vacuum of wind. A satisfied look spread across his face and he reached his hand down to pull me up. I grabbed it and stepped out from behind the console and started towards the door.

"You're going to lose." I heard Coulsen say from the floor.

I looked back at Loki who now turned and sneered at the SHEILD agent, "Your heros are scattered, your flying fortress falls from the sky. How am I at the disadvantage?"

"You lack conviction."

"I don't think I –" Loki's words were cut off by the blast of Coulsen's weapon hitting Loki in the chest and sending him flying through the wall behind him. I ran over to the hole he had put in the wall and stepped through it warily.

"Loki?" I whispered into the dust and debris.

I heard a groan come from the middle of the space created, "Ugh, damn human."

I heard the approaching footsteps of several SHEILD agents and pulled Loki to his feet. "C'mon, you need to get out of here." I wrapped one arm around his waist and draped his arm over my shoulder.

I stepped carefully through the hole and started him towards the exit. He shook his head violently, trying to clear it and sending dust flying from his hair. My head snapped to the entrance were I saw someone bounding up the stairs.

We were almost to the door when Loki started coming to his senses. He unwrapped his arm from my shoulders and rubbed his head, lightening my load.

"Hey!" I heard the angry shout from behind us. I felt Loki's grasp on his scepter tighten, but before he could send off and wave of energy at the agent, I reached down for one of my daggers around my hips. I quickly plucked it from the belt and flung it at the man's chest. It stuck in and he fell to the ground next to Coulsen.

When I looked back up at Loki, he was staring at my handy work, mouth agape. "What? How did you. . .? I thought you were a scientist."

I shrugged, "A girl has to have a hobby."

He laughed before the smiled slid off his face and his eyes caught something behind me. I turned my head slowly, and came face-to-face with half a dozen SHEILD agents with all of their weapons aimed at me.

"Release Loki." One of them growled and I looked back up at my God with a smile, noticing out of the corner of my eyes the blue in his staff begin to glow.

I loosened my grip on his waist and he took a half-step away from me, making it look like I was actually giving him up. In the blink of an eye, Loki was pushing me behind him with one hand, and shooting at the agent with the staff in his other.

The blast knocked all of the men to the ground, and only three got back up. I now stepped out from behind the God of Mischief and grabbed two more daggers from my belt. I advanced on the now-unarmed SHEILD agents quickly, ready to finish this and get Loki out of here.

I first threw the dagger in my left hand, striking down one agent, leaving me with only two more to take care of. Easy.

I struck the first one I met with a knife in the stomach. As he doubled over in pain, I kneed him in the face and kicked his knife wound, sending him flying across the room. I felt strong arms wrap around my own, constricting me from my weapons. I struggled for a second before I circled my foot around to be behind his leg. I jerked it forward quickly and leaned back, putting the agent off balance and sending him to the floor with me on top of him.

I rolled off and waited for him to move, but he didn't. Only then did I noticed the three daggers stuck in his stomach. I looked back and saw them missing from my belt. Lucky mistake.

But before I could feel relived or even happy, I heard the echo of several more feet coming towards me. In a split-second realization, I shouted to Loki, "You have to get out of here!"

"_We_ have to get out of here." He corrected and reached for my hand.

But, for the first time, I didn't reach back, "No. You do. You'll never make it out of here without a distraction." I said and darted behind a wall, grabbing two more dagger from my belt, waiting for the agents to foolishly rush past me towards their target.

"At least promise me you'll try to make it to the flight deck before we depart." He urged and started backwards.

I sighed, knowing I had to say something to get him to leave, "I'll _try_." He nodded and turned, making a bee-line for the door. "For you." I whispered as I watched his black coat disappear around the corner.

I could hear the agents spreading through the room now, searching for the God of Mischief. I took a deep breath and waited for one of them to walk past my vantage point. I saw a gun come around the corner, followed by a hand holding it and an arm leading up to body. I kicked my leg up and struck him in the face, making him stumble into the agent behind him.

I spun out from the behind the corner to meet a fist in my face. I stumbled backwards, holding my nose for a second, but was ready for the next hit. Or maybe I wasn't. Because the next kick to my stomach sent my flying to the ground. The breath escaped me when my back hit the ground and I gasped quickly, desperately trying to get it back.

When oxygen once again filled my lungs, I pushed myself up from the ground, still grasping both daggers in my hands. There was a moment of pause, both me and the agent I was facing, expecting the other to make the first move. I soon got tired of waiting and lunged at him.

I swept at his stomach, which he managed to avoid, but with my other hand, I got him in the shoulder. He howled in pain and reached to pull out my knife from the soft flesh between his neck and shoulder blade. I grabbed his arm and twisted it upside-down, making him drop down and allowing me to kick him across the side of the head. I released his wrist and he collapsed to the ground, groaning.

The next agent I ran up to, and without slowing my speed, I lunged at him grabbing the back of his shoulders. My feet left the ground and I was soon flinging myself around him until my legs found his neck. I clenched my thighs around it and released my hands, feeling his body start to twist in a weird way. I continued with momentum and spun myself around until my hands again found his shoulders and I released his neck. Once I had a firm hold, I was swinging my legs back up and wrapping them around his neck again. Only this time, when I let go of his shoulders, I did not come back up to his body. I flung myself to the ground, feet secured around his throat, and sent him flying to the ground with my weight as my back hit the floor.

I got to feet again and tossed the remaining daggers on my belt at the two agents running up the stairs. Both of them fell to the floor, clutching the death blow I had just delivered. I watched the stairs for a second, waiting for anyone else to come up them towards their death.

When no one approached, I turned on my heel and ran out the way Loki had. I only prayed he hadn't departed yet because I would have some serious explaining to do if I was left here alone.

**Yeah, I know that one move of the fight was totally Black Widow but she's so badass and I wanted to try and write Auralee in her fighting style. I just hope I did it justice and that you all liked it!**

**~K2**


	7. Rambling

**A/N: Okay, I think I should tell you all that I will be going on vacation tomorrow to Alaska, and probably won't have any internet connection for a few days! But do not worry, after posting this chapter, I will begin working on another so you have plently to read!**

**Surprisingly, I did not aquire rights to the Avengers since the last time I posted, so I STILL don't own them. :/**

I ran down the halls with no consideration of who might see me. I know I should, since I had no more weapons on my person, but I just didn't care anymore. It was like I couldn't even see out of my peripherals; the edges of my vision blurred and darkened, focusing only on the hallway I had placed myself in.

I could hear my heart beating in my ears and almost feel the blood pumping through my veins as I pushed myself harder and harder to make it to the surface of the helicarrier.

So when I finally saw day light, I pushed myself harder than I ever have before. The door slid out of my way and I burst into the bright day, panting. I skidded to a halt, spinning in circles, trying to locate which bird was ours.

I faintly heard shouting from behind me and I whipped around to see a quinjet starting to take off and someone leaning out the back of it. I cocked my head with a smile, "Ride's here." I said quietly and broke off into a full sprint for the jet.

I could feel my hair bouncing back and forth behind my head in it's pony tail, perfectly in-sync with my footsteps on the hard cement beneath me. Every aching step was a step closer to my escape, I told myself. I needed to catch that plane.

My chest heaved with every breath, the air stinging my nose as it entered my body. I started seeing the little details on the plane now, I knew I was close. "Hey!" I shouted with whatever breath was left in my body. "HEY!" I screeched again and waved my hand in the air.

I had caught the attention of the person flying the jet and he turned around to someone in the back. I heard the engine hum to a start before turning into a deafening roar. _No, no NO! _My mind screamed when I saw the wheels of the jet leave the ground. I pushed my body to it's maximum and closed the distance between me and the jet.

The landing device was almost level with my shoulder by the time I was next to the plane. I darted around the back and lunged for the closing ramp of the jet. My fingers caught a metal pipe and wrapped around it for dear life.

My hair whipped into my face and I felt us quickly separating from the ground. I told myself not to look down, but every fiber in my being forced me to peer downwards. I let out a terrified whimper when I saw that the helicarrier had become very small in the huge expanse of the sky around it.

I teared my gaze from below me to search for a way inside the jet. I dared not to move my hands, though. Suddenly, I felt the soft, cold fingers of another's hand brush over mine. "Loki?" I called up nervously.

I felt the hand wrap around my wrist and start to pull me up. I strained my already tired muscles to pull my body up with the help of – who I hoped was – Loki. When I finally saw the inside of the jet, I hoisted myself inside and collapsed on the floor.

I rolled my head to see the God of Mischief sitting on the floor next to me, taking deep breaths. "Cutting it a little close, don't you think?" He asked with a sigh.

I giggled, "I wasn't in any danger. I just need to keep you on your toes."

He shrugged, "Well you're definitely good at that." He scooted closer to me and watched my chest rise and fall gently, my heart still beating like crazy.

I changed the subject, "So where are we going now, my King?" I looked into his deep emerald eyes with interest, waiting to hear his answer. He opened his mouth to answer, but worry flashed across his face and he pulled himself closer to my face. I cocked my head curiously, "What is it?"

He grabbed my head, and not in the soft, gentle way I was expecting, "Your eyes."

"What's wrong with them?" I asked, looking at myself in one of the reflective surfaces inside the jet. They looked fine, bright and blue as always.

"They're not. . . You're not. . ." He stuttered, trying to understand what was going on. "How did you break my control?"

Then I understood. "Oh." I said simply, turning to look at him. "That. Well, back when we were captured in Germany, after that other God took you from the jet, me and Natasha had a little disagreement and she. . . well she punched me right in the face. I started seeing clearer after that, and I didn't know why. Now I do."

Loki's face portrayed a look of sadness, disappointment, anger, and betrayal. I reached out my hand towards him, but he pulled back. "So when you released me. None of that was real. You were acting?"

"No. No, just the opposite." This got his attention. "Nothing _except_ that was real. The mind control put me in haze of truth, but when I came out, I saw clearer than I ever have. You pointed me in the right direction and I just followed." I explained and scooted closer to him. "I'll always be loyal to you, spell or not."

He looked at me with an unreadable expression before standing. I watched him from the ground with eager eyes. He looked down at me and offered his hand. I slid my palm into his and he lifted me up to his level.

"Loyal?" He asked.

I nodded eagerly, "More than loyal. Devoted. Forever faithful, I'll be –" Loki stopped my rambling by pressing his cold lips to mine. I immediately shut up and sighed happily.

He pulled away. "Silent?" He offered playfully. I giggled and nodded, I did have a tendency to talk when I was excited. But now I closed my eyes and leaned into him, breathing in the sweet scent that is Loki. The sound of something drumming on the outside caught my attention. I felt Loki tense up in my arms, and I opened my eyes. It took my a moment, but then I realized that there was no threat.

"Rain." I sighed happily then looked back up at Loki, "I love listening to rain." The thunder then shook then jet, and Loki with it.

"That is where we differ." He said and looked around nervously.

I smiled and kissed him gently on his temple, "Don't be afraid." He looked at me challengingly, his expression saying he's not afraid of anything. And honestly, why should he be?

**Okay, now onto work on the next chapter! Hang tight until I find internet again!**

**~K2**


	8. A Hundred Stories

**A/N: *Panting* Okay, here's the other chapter I promised you guys this morning! Sorry it took so long, but my mom had me running errands ALL DAY! So basically his last hour my fingers have been running non-stop trying to finish this. And I did it! Just as promised! So enjoy and remember, you might not get another chapter for a few days so please don't kill me!**

**Oh, and most of this chapter was quoted from various videos on youtube and one of my favorite fanfics, 'Second in Command'. So nothing should be out of context but if something is, I apologize!**

I woke up the next morning laying on several of the seat lining one side of the jet. I rubbed my eyes and sat up, looking for the God who should have been lying next to me. I looked up to the front of the jet and saw the leather-clad Loki standing there, over-watching the flight pattern we were taking. I stood and ran my finger through my hair as I walked over to him.

I wrapped my arms around his back and reached around to grab his chest. He turned his head back to look at me, "We're nearly there."

I rotated my body around his to peer past him, "Where?" The cloud cover broke almost on cue and revealed Manhattan in the distance. "New York?" I asked him.

"You'll see." He answered cryptically.

Within the hour, we were above the skyscrapers and taxis that made up New York. I looked through the front window, anticipating which building we were headed to. I walked to the back at sat next to Loki who looked. . . nervous? That didn't seem like him.

I voice my concern, "Nerves got you?"

I smiled, "Anticipation, perhaps. But not nerves."

Before I could reply, the pilot was calling back to us from the front, "Preparing to land, sir." I gripped the seat and felt the wheels his the landing pad on top of the building. The back doors opened and Loki grabbed my hand, starting to the exit.

"Thanks!" I called back as he took off again, sending my hair into a mad dance with the wind. When I looked back, Loki was giving me a weird look. "What?"

"It's just strange that you can go from a deadly badass to a polite little thing like that." He said, smirking.

I walked past him to the roof-top entrance of the building, "Like the flip of a switch." I said over my shoulder and pulled the door open. I waited until he reached me to walk inside and descend the stairs to the level we needed be on.

Once we reached the floor a couple below the roof, I pulled the door open and we walked in together, staring out at the city view provided by the glass walls. I walked out the doors to a balcony with Loki at my side, now morphing into his fancy Asgardian armor. "It's beautiful." I said as we looked over Manhattan.

"It's ours." I had a chill at the way he said 'ours', feeling privileged that a Norse God felt me worthy of sharing something with him. Especially when that something was a _city_.

I heard something metal clank as it made contact with the building. I looked over to see Tony Stark in his suit staring at Loki. His gaze wavered to me for a second before he started inside, a bunch of robots emerging from the floor around him and taking the armor off his body.

Loki nudged me on the arm and I followed him into the building, my eyes caught on Stark's technology. Once we were inside, Tony seemed to notice me for the first time and paused on the stairs. I settled against one of the glass windows, watching the whole thing unfold in front of me. Loki didn't need my help with this one.

"Tell me, have you come to appeal to my humanity?" Loki was the first to speak.

Tony's gaze flicked away from me and to my King, "Well, considering you aren't in any way human, I don't think that will work." He said and started down the stairs, "I'm actually planning on threatening you."

"You probably should have kept your armor on for that." Loki replied, ready for any surprise this mortal would pull on him.

"Yeah, it's seen a bit of mileage." He shrugged and looked back at where it had disappeared. "And you've got the blue stick of destiny." He gestured to Loki's staff sarcastically. "You want a drink?" He offered, heading to the bar at the bottom of the stairs.

"Stalling me won't change anything." Loki said impatiently.

"No, no! Threatening! No drink? You sure? 'Cause I'm having one." He said then proceeded to pour himself a glass.

Loki paid it no mind as he stared out the window, ready to wrap this up, "The Chitauri are coming, nothing will change that. What have I to fear?" Loki turned from the window and asked him.

"The Avengers." Stark replied with almost instantly. Loki first looked at me with curiosity and I shrugged. He turned to give Stark the same and he continued, "It's what we call ourselves, sort of like a team. 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes' type of thing."

"Yes, I've met them." Loki smirked. And I recalled the list of names Loki had given me while on the ride here.

Stark sniffed a fake laugh, "Yeah, it takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one. But, let's do a headcount here. Your brother, the demigod." Loki growled and tightened his grip on his scepter at the mention of his brother while the billionaire continued, "A super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend," I noticed him doing something under the counter with his hands, but couldn't tell what. "A man with breath-taking anger management issues; a couple of master assassins. And you, big fella, you managed to piss off every single one of them."

"That was the plan." Loki smiled.

Tony took a sip of his drink and stepped out from behind the counter, "Not a great plan. When they come – and they will – they'll come for you."

"I have an army." Loki threatened.

"We have a Hulk." Tony countered.

"I thought the beast had wondered off." Loki asked, even though he fully well knew the answer. I now pushed off of the glass window and crossed my arms walking up beside Loki.

"Face it, Stark. You've got nothin' on us." I said, trying to sound intimidating, but only coming up with wanna-be cool. My face, however, remained an impassive cold glare.

"You're missing the point. There's no throne, there is no version of this, where you come out on top. _Maybe_ your army comes and maybeit's too much for us, but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damn well sure we'll avenge it." He said confidently and took another sip from his glass.

Loki stalked towards him with a terrifying look on his face. "How will your friends have time for me when they're so busy fighting you?" He snarled and tapped his scepter to Tony's chest.

But instead of the flash of understanding and bright blue in his eyes, I only heard a _clink_ as the tip touched his chest. I tilted my head as Loki tried again. _Click_.

"This usually works." Loki muttered, confused as well.

"Well performance issues, ya' know." Tony shrugged as Loki's traveled from Tony's chest to his face. But he kept going, "It's not uncommon. One out of five – " He finally stopped when Loki grabbed his neck and flung him across the room. I took a step back, knowing where this was headed.

About one hundred stories down.

"Jarvis, any time now." He mumbled as he got to his feet. No sooner was he standing than Loki had his fingers wrapped around the billionaire's neck.

"You will all fall before me." He growled and lifted Tony off his own feet.

"Deploy!" Stark shouted before being thrown out one of his glass windows. "Loki!" I screamed his name when I saw something turn in the wall behind him. He whipped around as what looked like a huge red bullet flew out of it's place and out the window after Stark.

I ran over to the edge of the window and looked out just as the armor came back, with Stark in it. "And there's one other person you pissed off. His name was Phil." Loki raised his staff to shoot and I covered head, waiting for pieces of iron to fly everywhere. Instead, Iron Man raised his hand repulsor and shot Loki onto his back.

At that same moment, I saw a beam of blue light shoot off the top of the building and into the sky. It expanded to reveal a path in space, and seconds later was filled with the Chitauri army.

_Invasion time._ I thought happily and went to help Loki to his feet.

**I really loved writing this chapter, but I don't think my parents liked me writing it. Considering I should be alseep already becasue I have to get up incredibly early tomorrow to catch my flight!**

**~K2**


	9. Explosions

**A/N: HEYY I'M BACK! I am SOOOOO sorry that it took so long, I had no idea that I would be away from the lovely internet! Luckily, though, I was still able to type a whole lot between excursions and what-not. So this will be the first of many to make up for my lack of posting earlier!**

**Enjoy!**

Loki growled as he got to his feet. "Come on, we have more important things to do than fret over _Tony Stark_." I said and opened the door, walking outside into the chaos surrounding us. "Like celebrating the begining of your glorious rule over Earth!" I said eagerly and spread my arms out wide.

"Our." He corrected and walked out onto the platform Stark had perviously landed on, his current outfit melting off in a golden glow, being replaced by his Asgardian armor. He watched the distruction to the city unfold around him and I watched him; his eyes as they were filled with satisfaction; his mouth as it tugged into a menacing smile; his stance as it grew taller, more defined, more. . . proud.

I was so distracted by the marvel in his eyes that I almost missed the quinjet flying into my line of sight. It was only when Loki's eyes grew wider that I teared my gaze from his face.

I groaned when I saw Natasha flying it, "Don't these people ever _quit?_" Loki chucled and raised his staff, shooting them out of the air.

"Better?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"For now." I mumbled, seeing as soon as the plane went down, there was someone else headed towards us. "I think someone else wants your attention, though." Making out a red cape flying towards us.

I grabbed a dagger of my belt and spun it between my fingers before holding it still in front of me, "Let's do this."

He looked at me, amused. I stared back at him questioningly, "What?"

"Why don't you leave this to the big kids?" He said somewhat sarcastically. I knew he was right – I didn't really stand a chance against a demi-god – but I still wanted to help.

"Why don't you let me help you?" I asked, loweing my dagger slightly.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt." He said softly. "I know you mean well, but in all reality, you're just a human. If anything, you would get it the way. Besides, this is a little . . . brotherly issue."

"But –" I started and never finished as Loki turned and planted a kiss on my lips. My eyes grew wide at first, then slid closed happily. It had been a while since our last kiss and it a welcome experience. While one of his hands held my head to his, I felt the other sliding down my arm where his fingers wrapped around my hand and moved it down to sheath the weapon I was holding.

Once it was attached to my belt, he pulled back and whispered in my ear, "With more to come." He promised me. I opened my eyes slowly, biting my lip as I met his emerald gaze.

"Square deal, fight safe." I said as I retreated back inside as Thor landed, closing the door behind me just in time not to get caught.

I walked into the building and watched as the scene unfolded in front of me. Although I couldn't tell what they were saying through the glass, I could guess from their expressions. Thor was looking at his brother longingly – probably trying to convince him to stop the invasion. Loki was looking back at him with a hard glare – obviously not moved by his brother's plea. After a few more words, they engaged in battle and I watched helplessly.

I nibbled on my nails nervously, watching the swinging of respective weapons, shooting of scepters, and punches landing. I felt my legs twitching to run in and help, but Loki's promise kept me in my place.

But when I saw Thor pick up Loki like he weighed nothing and slam him down onto the ground, I lost it. "Oh, screw it." I huffed angrily and stormed over to the door. The promise of Loki's love meant nothing if he wasn't alive for it.

Loki's eyes flickered to me for a second before Thor put himself between us, addressing his brother. "Loki, look at this. You think this will stop with your reign?"

Loki looked out over the city with almost sadness, then turned back to Thor, "You can't stop it. There's no stopping it now."

I crept up behind Thor while his eyes were trained on Loki, who was staring intently at me. "We can stop it. Together." Thor urged.

Loki's eyes widened as if he had a change of heart; it was so convincing that it frightened me for a moment. I suddenly saw Loki lunge towards his brother and Thor scream out in pain. It was only when he turned did I see the small dagger sticking out of his side, blood dripping out around it.

Loki nodded at me and rolled off the side of the building. I ran to the edge and hesitated a moment, afraid of missing one of the ships zooming about like flies. But when I looked back at Thor pulling out and tossing the knife to the side, I threw myself off the balcony.

My heart stopped for a second when I felt nothing beneath my feet, but then started racing again when I landed on an alien ship. I reached for what I guessed was a handle and held on for dear life. The Chitauri flying looked back at me and twitched his head, trying to figure out why I was on his ship.

"Follow King Loki." I commanded, hoping he wouldn't take my head off. He chattered something before turning back. I breathed a sigh of relief, expecting him to keep piloting the air craft. But instead, he ejected himself from the ship and landed on a building. I watched him, stunned, but then I realized that no one was flying this thing.

I scrambled up to where he had just been standing And grabbed the steering device. I screamed at leaned to the right as a building came up on my left. The side of the ship grazed it and sparked, starting a fire. I looked around, terrified. I had no idea how to fly this thing, let alone land it, and now there was a fire on my tail.

"Hey!" I heard from beside me looked over. "Need a hand?" Loki asked, smirking from his own ship. I let go of the steering device with a shaky hand and reached out for him. But instead of reaching back, he just looked at me expectantly, like he wanted me to – "Oh no!" I yelled and pulled my hand back in.

"I am NOT going to jump!" I yelled, trying to regain control of the ship I had just set on a different course. It wiggled in the air, almost trying to control itself. I looked back in front of me and my eyes widened. I was quickly approaching a huge building at the end of an alley. Boxed in at both sides, my options quickly disappearing.

I looked back over at the God of Mischief desperately and he nodded his head, assuring me I would be okay. With one last look ahead, the building not more than a few lengths away, I screeched and threw myself at Loki.

The first thing my hands found, they grabbed onto. Which just happened to be the God's boot. I clung to it and watched the ship I had been on just seconds before slam into the building and burst into flames. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried not to think about what might have happened if I didn't have this escape.

I only just realized that I was still clinging to Loki's boot like a little kid when I opened my eyes and saw him smirking down at me. I worked my way up his leg until I was standing at my full height, my one arm still wrapped around his waist.

"I'm okay." I said in a monotone voice, a blush creeping onto my face. He sniggered and turned his gaze back to the buildings in front of us.

"Good. Here come's the fun part." He smiled manically and tightened his grip on the panel in front of him, shooting out bolts of energy onto the road beneath us. He hit cars, people, buildings; anything that was there. We flew through the smoke as I heard several other Chitauri ships following his example.

I smiled and laughed as my hair blew in the wind and Loki glanced over at me happily. "Good to see you're better." He commented.

I was about to reply when I saw something a little disturbing, "Hey, look at that." I pointed out a Chitauri ship in front of us that had just grazed a building as mine had, waggling in the air before it was under control again. When I saw the black suit and red hair in the pilot's position, I knew exactly who it was.

"Let's take care of it." Loki growled and gained on the rouge ship, shooting at it repetitively. He hadn't landed one shot yet, and I was slightly offended at how easily Natasha had learned to fly the ship.

We were gaining on her when I heard something sailing through the wind towards us. I turned just in time to see Loki catch an arrow that was aimed at his eye. He looked at it, then up at whoever shot it smugly. I saw Barton standing on a rooftop smiling at us.

This concerned me, "Hey, don't Barton's arrows usually –" I was cut off by the beep that proceeded an explosion that threw both me and Loki back into Stark tower.

We landed on the balcony roughly and I spat out the end of my sentence when we settled, "Explode."

**Hope you found it worth the wait, and another is on the way!**

**~K2**


	10. Magic

**A/N: Okay, I'll keep these short so you can get right to the story. I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed this while I was away, it was like a thousand hugs! So enjoy!**

Loki got to his feet first and looked over to me. But before he could ask, I heard the terrifying shout of the Hulk rip through the sky as the beast leap up onto the building. He pushed Loki through the windows, shattering the only ones left and slamming Loki into the back wall. He fell the ground with a thud and threw his cape out of his face irritatedly.

The Hulk beat his hands on the floor and Loki shot up angrily, "Enough!" The green beast actually stopped. "You are all of you beneath me! I am a God you dull creature, and I will not be bullied by –" Loki didn't finish his sentence as the Hulk grabbed him and dragged him out, slamming him into the floor several times.

"No!" I screamed from outside and tried to get to my feet. However, as soon as I put pressure on my left leg, I collapsed to the ground, clutching my shin tightly. It was either broken or sprained, and I considered that lucky. I looked back up at Loki now laying in a crater in the shape of his body. I struggled to my feet and limped into the room through one of the broken windows and collapsed at his side as the Hulk exited.

"Loki?" I asked in a trembling voice. He looked up at me painfully.

"Ugh, don't worry about me. I'm a God, remember? Bones of steel." I giggled at his attempt to lighten the mood. I saw his eyes gaze over my body and land on my leg twisted at the weird angle next to me.

"You broke your leg?" He asked in a whisper. I nodded, tears filling my eyes – not for me but for him. He sat up slightly with a small moan and grabbed my leg roughly, digging his fingers into my skin.

It should have hurt. It should have been blindingly painful. I should have screamed out in pain, maybe passed out. But, no, instead of pain coursing up my leg, I felt a cold pleasure. It spread up my leg quickly, propagating through the broken area and fixing the twisted limb to it's proper position.

My eyes flicked from my leg that was miraculously healing faster than is humanly possible, to Loki who was turning paler than usual as his magic was flowing out of him and into me. He reached over his shoulder with his free hand and ripped off a piece of his armor and handed it to me.

"You're going to need this." He said simply and placed it in my mouth. My eyes grew wide and I bit down, waiting for the pain. Loki flicked his wrist quickly, then released my leg. As soon as he let go, the cool ice flowing through my muscles turned to fire and burned my skin as it worked its way back up my leg.

I bit down on the hard leather, tying to stop the screams from escaping between my teeth. I squeezed my eyes shut as the fire snaked up to my shin and set it aflame. The second I thought I couldn't take it anymore, it stopped. It just vanished.

I opened my eyes nervously and pulled the dented piece of leather out of my mouth, seeing the exact imprints of my every tooth. I tossed it aside and turned my gaze back to Loki, still lying in the dent in the ground.

"You really shouldn't have done that." I mumbled solemnly, placing my head gently on his chest. "But thank you."

I felt a cold hand reach up and stroke my hair back against my neck; his silent 'your welcome'. Then I thought of something truly disturbing, "Loki? If you used up so much of your magic on me, how long will it take for you to fully recover?"

He took a long pause before exhaling loudly with an answer, "About six hours."

I pushed myself off of him and looked at him questioningly. "It's called magic, not a miracle." He said, sitting up and looking deep into my eyes. "Remember that, love."

I was about to reply when something else caught my attention. I slowly stood up, applying as little pressure on my newly repaired leg as I could, "Do you hear that?"

Loki attempt to sit up, but only rolled over onto his side. "What is it?"

I cocked my head to the side, to see if I was hearing right. "It's nothing." I said, growing more uneasy at the silence. "No screaming, no explosions." I said and strode over to the window. "No army."

I glanced up at the portal the Chitauri had come through, just in time to see an explosion emanate from deep within it, then begin to close. I looked back at Loki worriedly, still struggling to sit up.

"Loki, we have to get out of here. They will be here soon." I said and walked back over to him and crouched down. He was now supporting himself on his elbows, but I saw he was still straining himself to do so.

"Look at me, Auralee. Do I look like I can even make it to the stairs?" He gestured and immediately collapsed to the ground again. I caught his head before it slammed into the cold floor.

"Well then I'm going anywhere." I whispered.

He looked up at me pleadingly, but I saw something else in his eyes – frustration. "Why would you do that? They're going to take me – back to Asgard, probably. I'll be charged there, that I can live with. But who knows what they will do you? You've aided a fugitive, took part in leading an invasion on Earth, you're a criminal. And since you're not from another planet, they can do whatever they want with you." He paused and stared intently at me. "I will not let happen."

Tears started to fill my eyes when he mention he would be punished, "But what will they do to you?" I feared the answer, but something made me ask.

"Since I'm royalty, they can not sentence me to death, however that does not say the same about torture or punishment." The tears now began to flow and drip onto the floor next to the injured God. He reached up and wiped away the line of water from my cheek and I leaned into his palm.

I started to open my mouth in protest but he wrapped his hand around to the back of my head and pulled me down for a kiss before I could get a word in. I pinched my eyes closed and breathed in his sweet smell as his tongue snaked its way into my mouth. I felt him release the back of my head and run his hand down to rest in between my shoulders. I pressed my lips against his once more before pulling back and taking a deep breath.

"That's the second time you've interrupted me." I smiled softly.

"Go." He commanded gently. I nodded and scrambled off him towards the long staircase down, wiping my tears away with the back of my hand. I pushed the door open, but looked back at him now crawling to the couple of stairs in front of him.

My grip on the handle tightened when I saw that group of misfits stride into the room like they owned the place. Even though technically, one of them did, it still didn't feel right. When they formed a tight half-circle around the God at their feet, I felt myself take a step closer to them.

It was painful irony when Barton strung a bow and aimed it at Loki's eye. He looked up at all of them timidly, taking in the situation. "If it's all the same to you, I'll take that drink now." He said, finally taking up Tony's offer even if he did look much less complacent now.

A small smile flickered over my mouth and I retreated back into the stairwell quietly. I slowly closed the door as Thor lifted Loki from the ground ungracefully to stand in the middle of the group. I had just turned to start down the stairs when the door let out a small squeak.

I stopped dead in my tracks and glanced nervously over at the group of superheros, hoping none of them had heard. My eyes grazed over each of their stares, seeing that none of them were looking.

Until I reached Stark's.

His dark brown eyes were piercing mine lazily and my breath caught in my throat. He would alert the others, they would come and get me, and take me into SHEILD where the agents would do what they wished with me.

But that did not happen. His gaze did not waver from mine. He simply nodded his head as if giving me a silent recognition and a free pass. I retreated slowly, still unsure of why he did what he did. It was only when he looked away and started conversing casually with the Captain, that I fully turned and descended the stairs towards freedom.


	11. Anything

**A/N: Alright, after this one, I'm all caught up. I know it wasn't much, but my parents kept me very busy running all over Alaska, so at least it's something!**

It had been about three days since I had last seen Loki or the Avengers when I got news of it being time to transport the God of Mischief back to Asgard. They would be in New York, probably the only part he hadn't destroyed, some secluded park where no one would witness the departure of the two Gods.

I figured then would be my best chance to help Loki escape. But, as I was preparing myself in my small apartment – strapping on every knife and dagger I owned to some belt or tucked into some part of my black catsuit – I had a moment of pause when Loki's words came back to me.

_You are a criminal. And since you're not from another planet, they can do whatever they want with you._

It sent a chill up my spine, the thought of not being in charge of my own fate. Then his next words came, _I will not let that happen. _And even though the words were addressed to me, I felt I had the duty to carry out the same for him.

I approached the small square cautiously, knowing that most of them would be able to recognize me, only Banner excluded. I tucked myself behind a cluster of bushes on the edge of the platform.

I peered through the pillars to see the Avengers fanning out from their assorted cars to cover every possible escape Loki could conjure up. Then I saw the God himself, being escorted by his brother into the center of the square. I stared in horror at his appearance.

Hands bound in front of him by handcuffs, and what resembled a muzzle over his mouth, cutting him off from his most powerful weapon. It took all of the control I possessed in my body not to lunge out right there and take all of them down.

As Loki stood there waiting for Thor, who had gone to get something out of a van, I pulled a dagger from my belt, eagerly waiting for my opening to strike. Even the small sound that was produced from pulling the weapon from it's place made Loki turn in curiosity. I smiled wickedly when his eyes landed on me, hidden among the foliage.

He winked at me quickly before turning back around so as to not raise suspicions. His eyes portrayed nothing but hatred as Thor came back with the Tesseract in it's case. Thor locked his side into place and looked at him expectantly.

Loki's gaze flickered down to me for a moment and shook his head. I watched him in silent disbelief as he reached over and grabbed his side of the Tesseract roughly and jerked it to the side, activating the cube.

In a flash of blue light, they vanished upward – to Asgard. To Loki's punishment. I shivered at the thought and attached the dagger to my belt, retreating into the shadows of the bush. Why would he do that? Why would he willingly go back and subject himself to torture?

_To protect you. _

The voice stopped me dead in my tracks. My heels squeaked and stirred up dust as I came to a screeching halt. I whipped around, searching for the owner of the voice.

_It's just me, Auralee._

I scoured the foliage and surrounding coverings, eagerly searching for Loki. I walked over to a particularly large tree and began pulling the branches from their places, waiting for the slightest form of movement.

_But I'm not there._

The smile faded from my face and I released the large branch I had just pulled back. It whipped back into place, sending a few leaves flying into my hair. I picked them out and asked the voice the I could not find, "Where are you?"

_Gone._

"Way to be vague. But if you don't tell me, I can't help you." I said and placed a hand on my hip, even though he could not see me.

_You can't help me regardless. Odin has made his decision, it is done. _I've never heard him talk this way. It sounded like he was giving up.

"No, it's not done. You are _not_ giving up. I won't allow it. Now you listen to me, you stubborn godling, as long as it is in my power to have _anything_ to do with your fate, I will not allow you to give up that easily, you hear me?" I growled to the space in front of me, somewhat hesitant of calling him a 'godling'.

There was a long pause before I heard Loki again. I almost started to apologize when I heard his voice again, completely calm and unshaken at my aggressive tone. I could hear the smirk in his voice as he spoke to me, _You will do _anything_?_

"Yes." I breathed. "Anything."

In the next second, I felt a pounding in my head, then everything went black.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself, Loki?" I heard the powerful voice next to me. I turned from the darkness to see a brilliant golden room. The voice belonged to a graying God perched on a huge throne atop a staircase – Odin, I assumed. To match the room around him, he was fully clad in golden robes and had a golden eye patch over one of his eyes. Everything about him screamed authority, just the way he sat made me fear him.

I followed the stairs down from the top to land on a much darker looking being. Loki stood there, looking completely out of place; his dark black and green armor ripped and dirtied. His muzzle was gone, but his hands and feet were still bound together tightly. He was like a dark ghost that held an eerie feel about him, the complete opposite of the room and people surrounding him.

The people. I had only just realized that it was not only Loki and his adoptive father in the room. This was a public trial. And from the expressions of relief and happiness on the faces of the crowd, it was not going well in Loki's favor.

And now that he was give the chance to speak on his behalf, he stayed silent. He kept his head down, refusing to look at all the eyes trained on him, waiting for that famous silver-tongue to make an appearance and save himself.

But there were no words, no desperate attempts at an escape, he just raised his head slightly and his eyes pierced mine. His expression was unreadable, and that's what scared me the most. He always had some little glint in his eye that had an underlying meaning – but not this time.

A few people in the audience followed his gaze, and I shrunk back a little in fear. After all, if they saw me standing there fully decked-out with knives and daggers of every kind strapped to my body, I could get into some serious trouble. But instead of a shriek in terror at my presence, their stares went right through me. I searched their faces quickly before returning to Loki's, his eyes still trained on me.

"So be it." Odin's voice echoed down from the throne. He tapped his staff on the ground next to him and two guards emerged from the shadows of the room. They marched over to Loki and grabbed him roughly, before dragging him out of the room.

Loki never broke eye contact with me until the doors closed behind him.


	12. Lucky Me

**A/N: Warning! It's going to get very bizarre from here on out. I have no idea why my mind thought this was a good idea, but I'm going to run with it. I hope you like it, but if you don't please tell me because it's just going to be an experiment from here so. . . Happy reading!**

The same instant that the huge metal doors swung close, I was opening my eyes in a pitch black room. I had to blink a few times to make sure it was actually that dark in here. I could feel my eyes searching the room, finally coming up with a hazy gray image of my surroundings.

It was small. Or at least it looked small, I still could not see the full size due to the dim lighting. And I had a feeling it would not be getting any brighter in here. It was circular, almost oval shaped, with a small section of one of the walls looking almost like a mirror.

Seeing as there wasn't much to look at, I decided there was no point in keeping my eyes open, so I let them slide closed and leaned my head against the wall behind me. I felt a strand of hair fall into my face as the back of my head touched the cold surface. Normally, I would have just let it be, but it was right on my cheek and it tickled.

I looked up at it and it seemed much darker than usual, but I assumed it was just because of the lighting. I reached up with one hand to push it out of the way, and the other followed. My eyes snapped open, more of a reflex than anything else, and I looked down at my hands. I could barely see them, but I ran my fingers along my wrists, finding them bound together by think metal cuffs. My eyebrows came together in confusion, moving the irritating strand of hair with them. I rolled my eyes and puffed up air up to get the hair out of my face.

The strand didn't move.

I didn't even think any air came out of my lips. I reached up curiously with both hands and traced the area over my lips. Instead of a soft, fleshy feeling, my fingertips found a cold surface on my jaw. They ran the length of the device nervously, feeling the thing stretch up behind my head to attach behind my neck. There was some sort of design engraved in it, but I didn't care. It didn't matter as I figured out what I was feeling.

A muzzle. The same kind that Lo –

My heart skipped a beat in terror and I quickly scrambled to my feet. I heard the rattling of chains as I stood, and felt something tighten around my ankle. However, my mind was on other things as I stumbled to the reflective surface on the wall.

As soon as I placed my body in front of the dark mirror, I felt a sharp tug on my ankle – a warning that I had reached my full distance from the wall. But I was barely paying attention to my leg, or anything other than what was showing in my reflection, for that matter.

His emerald eyes showed the same level of fear as I was sure mine did. He titled his head as I did mine, matching my movements exactly. I raised my chained hands slowly, and he copied without the slightest delay. I dropped my hands and leaned towards the mirror, searching his eyes deeply. But all I could find were my own emotions playing through his emerald eyes.

And that was all the confirmation I needed to come the horrifying conclusion that I _was _him.

_I was Loki._

I backed away from the mirror numbly, lowering my eyes from the frightening reflection across from me. I felt my leg lock up, caught at the full distance of the chain attached to my ankle and I lost my balance, tumbling to the floor. I tried to catch myself, but my chained hands did little soften the blow of the hard ground. My back hit the ground with a hard thump. I laid there, unmoving, staring at the dark ground with disbelief.

_Auralee? _

The voice I normally would have loved to hear in my head, now only annoyed me. No, it infuriated me. It was the voice of the man who did this to me.

I screamed back at him in my head, _What the _HELL_ did you do to me?_

_You said you would do anything to help me, Auralee. I believe this qualifies under the 'anything' category. _He said, deeply amused by his cleverness. This made my blood boil and I felt white-hot anger rising inside me.

_You are so – so _irritating!_ When I said 'anything', I meant that in rescue terms, not you-can-switch-our-bodies terms! _I snarled in my head and pushed off the floor into a sitting position.

_Your body is safe, I'm taking very good care of it, I give you my word._

_I don't want your word! I want my freaking body back! _I watched his face distort into an almost scary-looking expression across from me in the mirror.

His voice was soft in my head, a complete contrast to how he looked across from me. _Listen to me, Auralee. I can not switch us back until we meet again. Currently, I'm working on a teleportation device to do so, but until then, I need you to sit tight and wait._

_Sit tight?_ _I'm being held in a prison on Asgard, and I look like the most wanted person on earth _and_ here, and you want me to sit tight?_

_. . . Yes._

I rolled my eyes and slammed my head back against the wall behind me, finally giving up. I was surprised that it didn't hurt at all when my head met the hard surface behind me.

_Mind taking it easy up there? You might not be able to feel that, but I can._ I heard Loki say in my head. This caught my attention.

_Wait, what? _I asked and pushed of of the wall.

_It's a part of the body-transfer. You can't feel what's happening in the body you're currently in, but you can feel what's happening in your own body._ He explained.

_So what happens when the time of your punishment comes? I'll feel nothing? _I asked tentatively.

_Yes. I will still feel the full impact of what ever my punishment will be, and you will not, lucky for you._

_Yeah, lucky me. _I thought to myself sarcastically, and even though I knew Loki had heard me, he left it alone.

**Told you it would be weird. . . So I really need to know if you like this, or if I should change it because I'm still not sure where I'm going with this. So thanks for reading and PLEASE review!**

**~K2**


	13. Scream

**A/N: I am so sorry that I keep dropping off the grid, but this time my power went out for three days! Which meant I couldn't even charge my laptop, so I've been writing sparingly these past few days. Hope you like what I've come up with!**

I looked up with desperate eyes, yet somehow they were also filled with something more. It looked like they had a challenging glint in them. I felt no ground below me, just empty space, the only thing holding me to this place was a staff in the hands of Thor.

"Loki, no." He begged. A tear escaped from my eye and fall down my cheek slowly as I made up my mind.

My eyes changed to a look of sad anger and defeat as I opened my palm, splitting myself from the bridge.

"NOOOOO!" The desperate cry rang out as I fell. But I wasn't looking at the man whose mouth it came from. I was looking at the man who held him. I stared him straight in the eye until I felt my body twist and aim me towards the space below me.

It felt like I was falling forever, falling into nothing.

The darkness of space was whirring by me quickly. Stars, planets, entire solar systems flew by me as I fell.

Then all of a sudden, a dark craggy planet appeared in front of me and I was slamming into it within a matter of seconds.

I woke with a start, shooting straight up and sweating hard. I grabbed my chest with one hand, to make sure I was still in one piece. I could feel my heart thumping through the thick layers of clothing, much faster than humanly possible.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the hard wall next to me, reminding myself that I was no longer human. That what had just happened was only a dream. I felt my heart rate slow down as I took a few deep, calming breaths.

_That wasn't a dream._

His voice didn't surprise me anymore. He had been talking to me through my thoughts for weeks now, so it actually more rare when I didn't hear him.

_It was a nightmare. _I commented, even though I knew that's not what he meant. These dreams had been going on for weeks, ever since the switch. They were Loki's memories of Asgard. And I always saw them through his eyes. I always heard his thoughts, felt his emotions as if they were my own. However, I could not tell what he would do next, or have control over it. So I had just learned to sit back and let the dream play out.

The first one had been of him and Thor as children, and they seemed genuinely happy. But in the past week, my dreams had grown dark and malicious. And this was the worst yet.

_Which one was it? _He asked.

_I let go. Then I was falling, it felt like forever, until I hit a dark planet and woke up. _I gave a short synopsis of what had happened. I was sure he didn't want to hear his memories told to him again.

_Already? _He asked and his tone almost frightened me.

_What do you mean, already?_ I asked, but my attention was quickly diverted to the sound of an opening door. I didn't even know this cage had doors.

_What is it, Auralee? _He sensed the change in my attitude.

_Someone's here. I think it's time. _I thought worriedly and got to my feet. I knew it's what the real Loki would have done.

Two guards walked in, but only one advanced towards me. The other hung back by the door; out of fear, I figured by the expression on his face. The one that walked over to me quickly unlocked my ankle from the wall, but quickly chained my feet together. I looked at him dully, but my mind was racing with worried thoughts.

_They're moving me, is that a bad thing? _I asked as I was walked over to the door where the remaining guard grabbed my other arm and pulled me roughly out of the room. I didn't realize I had gotten so weak over the course of my imprisonment, but as the guards dragged me down the halls, I found it hard to stand up right and saw darkness dancing at the edges of my vision.

The fact that my feet were chained together did not help at all and even though I did my best to not trip on the slack between my feet, I did stumble a few times against my will. The guards would catch me before I completely fell to the floor, where I would jerk away from their help. The inner Loki in me – not the one in my head – told me not to damage the actual Loki's pride by being assisted.

This process continued down the long hallways until they finally dropped me off in a much brighter room. Much to my surprise, they unchained both my hands and my feet and removed the muzzle from my face before quickly exited the room. I heard a lock click into place, then another, and another.

I smiled and rolled my eyes. Like that would stop me. It was true, I wasn't actually Loki, but after consulting with him in my head, I would use one of his magic spells to get out of here.

_Auralee? I need to know where they moved you. Give me some details. _I heard in my head. I paced back and forth in the new room a few times before telling him everything I saw.

_Well there's a door they let me in through, and on the opposite wall is a one-way mirror and under that is a bed. Actually, taking a closer look, it almost looks like a gurney. _I rubbed my wrists nervously when I saw the railings had handcuffs attached to them._ Loki, they're going to it in here. Your punishment._

I heard him sigh in my head, _Alright. I better get somewhere alone then._

_Why do you need to be alone? _I asked and backed up from the bed in front of me.

_So no one will hear me scream._

His response chilled me to the bone. I hated the idea of Loki being in pain, even if I was the one going through the actual procedure.

_What if I scream? _I asked nervously when I heard the locks on the door click again.

_You won't feel anything, why would you scream?_

_I'll scream for you. _I thought as someone walked into the room holding a little black case.

**Yeah, I know that last line was a little lame, but I couldn't think of anything better. :P **

**~K2**


	14. Pain

**A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to put up, but for some reason I had a really hard time writing it. I blame it on my ADD, but I kept getting super distracted by EVERYTHING on Tumblr. But here it is, regardless. Hope you like it, and sorry about the wait! **

I glared at the man as he entered the room slowly, hesitantly. He turned his back to me and placed the case on a table next to the door. I watched him starting to take items out of the black box, but he moved his body in between me and the table so I could no longer see what he was pulling from his little box of torture.

My eyes drifted to the door he had left open behind him, and my legs twitched to run out it. However, several other bodies soon filled the doorway, cutting me off from my only escape. I growled in anger and took a step back, away from the guards now approaching me.

The first of the two to reach me quickly and unexpectedly punched me in the stomach. I doubled over in pain.

Wait, pain?

Yes, I had felt him hit me.

My mind raced to answer this question as the other guard reached me and pulled me back up against my will. The two pushed me down on the bed roughly before attaching both of my wrists to the cuffs on the guardrails. They pulled the cuffs tightly so my hands were bound to the railing with no wiggle room. My heart started racing; if they needed to strap me in this tight, who knows what procedure they were about to preform on me.

Now that I was firmly strapped down, the first man who entered the room approached me. The guards stepped back from me, but did not stray far from the bed side. My eyes darted around the room as the man prepared something in the small case he had carried over with him.

There were the two guards standing on either side of the bed, guns at the ready. Three others had entered the room after them, and two of them now stood by the door, watching me suspiciously. The one other paced the room nervously, obviously the newbie of the bunch.

The man had just pulled something out of the case he held, and my eyes grew wide when I realized what it was and what he planned to do with it.

_Loki. _I thought, my eyes transfixed on the sharp silver needle and think thread in front of my face. _They're gunna sew my lips – your lips. _I corrected and tensed up against my restraints as the man leaned in closer to my face. I heard no response from Loki as the man spoke for the first time.

"If you have anything you would like to say, now is the time." His voice was soft, almost sounding like he was sorry for what he was about to do. I opened my mouth to reply with something clever, something nasty, something. . . Loki.

However, my mind drew a blank as, out of the corner of my eye, I saw the silhouette of someone standing on the other side of the one-way glass. A soft light shone behind them, making out a perfect outline of their body against the glass in front of me; an accident. I searched the dark figure closely, finally realizing who it was. And unless he had sprouted another head, he was not alone.

_Your dad is here, Loki. So is Thor._ I thought to him as the needle pierced my bottom lip first, shoving the needle through my soft flesh.

My eyes widened and my jaw tightened as a sharp pain shot through my lip. I had to bite my tongue to keep from screaming out in pain, and soon I felt warm blood leaking into my mouth from the stitches.

_Loki, what's going on? I can feel this! It burns!_ Even the voice in my head sounded like it was on the verge of tears. With each stab through my lips, the pain intensified and the fear rose inside of me. Still, the god did not answer.

_LOKI, ANSWER ME! _I screamed in my head, not able to stand his silence anymore. _Can you even feel this?_

_. . . Yes. _Loki finally replied, his vice sounded strained. He was trying desperately not to scream.

I pinched my eyes shut tightly as the man tugged on the thread, securing my lips shut. He finished tying the thread and I felt him leave the room, along with all of the other guards.

It was over. Just like that.

But the pain was still there. Still throbbing though my face, and leaking into my brain. I knew then, this pain would never go away. Not for me, not for him. I would always feel it in my memories, and he would always feel it as soon as his mind reunited with his body.

I opened my eyes slowly and looked over to where Odin and Thor had been standing. My eyes searched the now pitch-black mirror beside me. They had left. They had left me to bear this pain alone.

I was starting to understand why Loki didn't particularly like them.

_Loki, are you okay? _I asked tentatively.

_Is it over? _Was his response. He sounded dreary yet surprised, as if there was more that he expected that did not happen.

_Yes. It's over. _I sighed.

**Yeah, kinda short, I know. But, meh. . . ;P**

**~K2**


	15. Déjà vu

**A/N: Blah. I don't know what to put here right now, too hot, too tired. D: Enjoy as always and remember that I do not own the Avengers!**

They came to collect me the next day. I don't remember much of what happened, do to all the blood I had lost from the previous day's operation. Fortunately, one of the Asgardian healers had noticed this and I now had a needle stuck in my arm, injecting me with more of the red liquid I had lost.

They had moved me, yet again, to another room. There had been a lot of shifting and changing in my imprisonment, I thought, why couldn't they have just kept me in one place? It was only when my vision had focused and my head cleared that I realized I was back in the room I had started in. Chained up, back in the same spot as before. As if I had never moved.

Had that horrible punishment ever really happened? Or was it just another dream from Loki's past? I raised my hands slowly to my lips and my heart sunk when I felt the thick wire holding my mouth closed.

Even the slightest touch sent pain coursing through my head, so I dropped my hands back into my lap and curled my legs up close to my chest. I rested my forehead on my knees and felt the warm tears flow down my face.

I had failed. I promised I would do anything to help Loki, to protect him from the pain that he would surely endure. But I failed him. I was a failure.

_Do not blame yourself. There's nothing that you could have done. _I heard the gentle voice in my head, trying to make me feel better. I scoffed and raised my head, wiping away the tears.

_I could have – I should have – fought them. I shouldn't have even let them near __your body. I shouldn't have hesitated when that door was wide open. I should have run. I should have gotten the hell out of there, and you wouldn't be experiencing this pain. It _is_ my fault. And I won't let you tell me otherwise. _I replied. Loki didn't respond for what felt like and eternity. And when he finally did, he had completely changed the subject from this grim topic.

_The teleporter is nearly finished. I will be there to rescue you within a fortnight. _He sounded confident and calm, the complete opposite of how I felt at the moment. I just nodded as if he could see me and lent my head back against the wall behind me. I felt my eyelids slide close, and soon sleep was upon me.

I had seen this scene before, with my own eyes. However, now the perspective was different. Instead of cowering behind the computers and quickly gathering my data to escape the terrifying visitor, I _was_ the terrifying visitor.

Could it have happened that fast? I had only just smashed into the planet, and now I was already on Earth. Had I earned their trust that quickly, or had my mind just skipped over that memory? Anything's possible, I thought, he wasn't called 'silver tongue' for nothing.

"Sir, please put down the spear." I heard the command come from Nick Fury. I looked at my staff questioningly, then back up at him.

Suddenly, a blast exploded from the scepter in my hand and I lunged from where I stood, to the agents now shooting at me. I felt the bullets hit my chest and head, but they had no effect on me. I landed on one agent and killed him instantly, before turning and throwing two daggers at agents on the other side of the room. I shot my staff once more before standing, breathless, searching the room for survivors.

I saw movement in the corner of the room and lunged for it. I blocked Clint's hand before he could fully raise his gun to shoot at me. I looked into his eyes and saw something there. "You have heart." I whispered and pressed the tip of my scepter to his chest lightly. I saw the energy travel up his neck until it reached his eyes that flashed black before settling into a swirling blue.

I searched his eyes with satisfaction as he returned his gun to its holster. A smile grew on my face as I moved to capture another man's mind. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Fury picking the Tesseract out of it's holder and putting it in a silver case.

"Please don't." I said, not tuning from the man I had just taken the mind of.

"There is no need for further bloodshed." He said diplomatically.

"Isn't there?" I asked, turning to face him. "I am Loki, of Asgard. And I am burdened with glorious purpose."

"Loki. . . Thor's brother!" I heard next to me and saw Dr. Selvig standing from the ground. I rolled my eyes with a growl.

Is that all I would ever be?

"We have no quarrel with your people." Fury said, turning my attention back to him.

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot." I retorted.

"Are you planning to step on us?" He asked incredulously.

"I come with good tidings. For a world made free." I started proudly.

"Free from what?" He asked.

"Freedom." I said simply. The look in his eye told me to continue. "Freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that in your heart." I spun around and placed the tip of the scepter on Selvig's chest. "You will know peace." I said to him as his eyes changed.

"Yeah, you say peace. But I kind of think you mean the other thing." Fury argued back. I was about to tell him off when Barton walked up next to me.

"He's trying to stall us." He said, looking up behind Fury's head. My eyes followed to where the swirling blue energy of the Tesseract was gathered at the top of the room.

"He's right. We've got about two minutes before five tons of concrete comes down on us." Selvig reported from behind me.

"Time to go." I said to Barton who pulled his gun and shot Fury in the chest. The case flew out of his hands and onto the ground in front of dainty feet. The girl reached down and picked it up, holding it tightly to her chest. Barton moved with the case, pointing his gun at the girl's head. Her eyes widened with fear, but with a wave of my hand, he lowered his weapon and she exhaled slowly.

"Now be a good girl and hand it over. I would hate to have something bad happen to you." I said seductively and raised my scepter intimidatingly. She slowly lowered the case from her chest and I took this opportunity to press the tip of my staff to her skin. Her eyes grew wide, then changed to black before settling a swirling blue.

She suddenly looked very apologetic and handed over the case before speaking for the first time, "Here, my Lord. Please forgive me of my past actions and doubts."

I smirked before I took the case from her hands and gave it to Selvig beside me, "You are forgiven." I nodded to the group I had collected and we started for the door.

I thought about the minds I had taken over, but for some reason I kept getting stuck on the young girl who had handed me the Tesseract. She seemed different somehow. And I would find out how.

**Yes, that dream scene was done COMPLETELY from memory. So some parts may be off, but I did the best my mind would allow. ;) **

**~K2**


	16. Shoot to Thrill

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter, it is much like the last because I just love writing Loki's p.o.v. But don't worry, I will get back to Auralee in the next chapter or two. ;) Happy reading!**

My eyes snapped open from the dream and I felt my back push away from the wall. The syringe stuck in my arm protested my quick movement as I felt a sharp pain stab into my arm. I clenched my jaw and willed the pain to go away as I leaned back against the wall again.

_Rough night? _I heard mocking in his voice, but also concern as he had no doubt felt the same pain that had just shot through my arm.

_Waking up was the worst part. _I thought as the pain started to ebb away. _I dreamt about when we met. About when you first came to earth and showed me the truth about humanity. It was strange, however, to watch myself from outside my own body._

Just the thought of the dream made me want to return to it. To escape this dark prison and live mine and Loki's life in his memories. I closed my eyes and waited for the dream, or the next part of it, to come back to me.

Instead, I heard Loki's voice in my head, snapping my eyes back open with his surprisingly forceful tone. _Auralee, _do not _fall asleep. Do you hear me? Do not dream anymore._

_Why not? _I wondered. Was there some dark secret that he had been hiding from me? The thought chilled me as I anxiously waited his reply.

_You can't let your dreams catch up with you. _He said simply.

_What does that even mean, Loki? _I asked, starting to get seriously annoyed. I have been searching through his memories for months now, and he never cared. But now that it was starting to get good, he wanted me to stop?

_Your dreams are my memories. My memories stopped when I left my body. You cannot let your dreams reach to where you are at this point-in-time._

I swallowed and asked nervously, _What will happen if they do?_

_If they do. . . we won't be able to switch back. My mind will become yours, and yours will become mine. That's why you're having these dreams, Auralee. Your memory is re-writing itself to the body it now possesses. You are becoming me. _Loki finished ominously.

I felt the blood draining my face and turning it a pale white, more so than usual. My eyes grew wide and my heart-rate sped up until it felt like someone was beating against my chest with a hammer repeatedly. A shiver went up my spine and rose every hair on it's way up to my neck. I stared at the ground disbelievingly until it started to grow darker.

I had no idea whether it was lighting in here, or my mind playing tricks on me. But when I felt myself slipping down the wall to slump on the floor, I knew that something was wrong. So the darkness on the floor crept closer until it consumed me, greedily pulling me into sleep no matter how hard I fought against it.

I heard Loki's voice in m head once more before I lost consciousness, _Try not to dream, Auralee. Try not to dream. . . _

I was cast in a bright golden glow as I walked out into the night. I felt the scepter grow in my hand to it's full length and my simple green suit melt away to be replaced with the Asgardian armor. Then it dawned on me: this was the first time I had ever disobeyed Loki.

Hundreds fled by me, terrified. I smirked and followed the masses into a square, a perfect place to trap them. The sound of sirens caught my attention as I crossed the street. I turned and shot a blast of energy at one of the approaching police cars. It hit the hood and the car flipped over behind me, but my mind was on other things.

"Kneel before me." I projected an image of myself in front of where the people were running. They skidded to a stop and redirected to another direction. I sent another duplicate to stand in their way and another to completely close them in with me at the front.

"I said." I slammed down my staff, calling all attention to me. "KNEEL!" I screamed into the crowd. The terrified people slowly lowered themselves to the ground. I raised my hands with a smile as the hundreds of humans bowed their heads before me.

I started through the crowd slowly, waving my scepter over a few of their heads warningly, "Is this not simpler? Is this not your natural state? It is the unspoken truth of humanity; that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel."

An older man towards the back of the crowd got to his feet slowly, "Not to men like you." He said defiantly.

I smirked, "There are no men like me."

"There are always men like you." He argued.

"Look to your elder, people." I said and lowered my staff to aim it straight at him, "Let him be an example." His eyes grew wide and a smile grew on my face as I shot at him.

I didn't see the man fall from the sky and land directly in front of the older man. All I saw was my shot travel back at me and knock me to the ground. I let out an irritated growl and looked up at the Captain, now strolling down towards me. "Ya' know, the last time I was Germany, and I saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing."

"The soldier." I said and with the use of my staff, got to my feet. "A man out of time."

"I'm not the one who's out of time." He replied coolly as a quinjet appeared behind him.

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." I heard Natasha's voice over the intercom threateningly. I grinned slightly and shot at the jet. It swerved out of the way as Captain America's shield hit me in the chest and it flew back into his hand.

With his empty hand, he punched me across the jaw, but my head snapped back to its original place with a menacing scowl. His eyes grew and I knew that he used to his enemy being on the ground by now.

I hit him in the gut with the blunt of my staff and he flew back onto the ground. He peered up at me with resentment and took his shield from the place were it rested on his arm, to throw it at me again. This time, I simply knocked it out of the air before it hit me in the face as it had before.

He ran towards me, but I caught his fist before it could connect with my face again. I twisted his arm and threw him to the ground again, this time following to stand over him. I placed my scepter on the back of his head and kept him in a lower position below me.

"Kneel." I growled, looking down at the back of his head. He grabbed the end of the scepter and pulled it off of his head.

"Not today." He jumped up and kicked me across the chest. When he landed, I grabbed him by the chest and threw him across the open space, to impact with the ground again. I stalked over to him, but stopped when I heard a loud song begin to echo through the air. ". . . I got my gun at the ready, gunna fire at will cuz I'll shoot to thrill, and I'm ready to kill, and I can't get enough and I can't get the thrill–" At that exact moment, I saw a flash of light flying right for me and hit me in the chest, sending me flying back into the stairs behind me with a grunt.

I looked up at the man who had just entered the fight. He stood as the music blared in the background, "Shoot to thrill, play to kill. . ."

"Make a move, Reindeer Games." Iron Man challenged with all his weapons pointed at me, obviously trying to intimidate me. Captain American ran up next to him with his shield once again attached to his arm and looked down at me, waiting for my next move. I glared up at them, but knew that I had no choice and slowly raised my hands as my armor melted away, leaving me in my more simple outfit.

"Good move." Iron Man approved and lowered his weapons.

"Mr. Stark." Captain said without taking his eyes off me.

"Captain." He nodded with his reply.

I heard a scream from behind me, then saw that same girl from my last dream lunge over my back and tackled the Captain to the ground. She pushed herself off of him, but he stayed in a kneeling position, obviously not wanting to fight her.

"Ma'am, I don't know what you're – " He started but she cut him off with a kick to the jaw, followed by a roundhouse in the stomach.

"Stark, grab her!" I heard him shout and I turned to see the man of metal aiming his hand at the girl's face. I twitched to stand up, but the red and blue man was already at my side, holding me down with one hand on my shoulder.

I could only watch as the girl thought of something that might work. Her foot was right behind his, and she jerked her leg forward, trying to unbalance him. However, her heel hit his hard metal shell with a loud thunk, but nothing else happened. I heard the stifle of laughter behind his mask and then his voice address her like a child, "Nice try, sweetheart." He grabbed her arm and the Captain lifted me off the ground and they walked us both to the waiting quinjet, now resting on the ground with Agent Romanoff standing outside it, her arms crossed over her chest.

I knew what I had done was part of the plan, but her? Did she know what had she gotten herself into?

**I really wanted to do this scene, because I just love Loki's speech. It's dark and powerful and LOKI. This scene was also done from memory, so spare me your wrath from any imperfections you found, I did my best! So I hoped you like it, please review!**

**~K2**


	17. I Got the Poison

**A/N: I just wanted to take the time to say how truly appreciative I am of everyone who reviewed my story or added it to an alert or favorite. It warms my heart and keeps me writing! So a big thank you to everyone from the bottom of my heart and enjoy the next chapter!**

One minute I was riding in the quinjet on the way back to SHEILD, then the next thing I knew, I was being shoved into a glass cage by several SHEILD agents. I looked around the room until my gaze landed on he door just closing, locking me into this place for good.

I watched as the agents retreated from the room, and saw one man – Nick Fury – ascending the stairs to stand by the glass in front of me.

"In case it's unclear," I looked to where Nick Fury was now walking to stand in front of me as the agents left. "You try to break out of there, you so much as scratch that glass. . ." He pushed a button on the glass consul in front of him and I heard a vacuum-like noise coming from below me. I walked over to the side and peered down curiously to see a circle of sky and land far below us.

"Four hundred feet straight down in a metal trap." He explained before pushing another button and closing the portal below me. He had the faintest of grins as he motioned me and the consul, respectively. "Ant. Boot."

I spread out my hands and took a few steps back with a smile, "It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me." I said and halted when I reached the middle.

"Built for something a lot stronger than you." He retorted.

I smirked and looked at the camera, talking to the Avengers no-doubt watching on the other side, "Oh, I've heard. The mindless beast. Makes play he's still a man." I turned back to address Fury outside the cage. "How desperate are you? You call on such lost creatures to defend you."

"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war, you steal a force you can't hope to control, you talk about peace, and you kill 'cuz it's fun. You have made me _very_ desperate. You might not be glad that you did." Fury threatened with fierce eyes.

"Ooh. It burns you to have come so close." I mocked and took another few steps back, "To have the Tesseract, to have power. Unlimited power. And for what?" I smiled and turned to look at the camera. "A warm light for all man-kind to share?" The smile now dropped from my face as I turned back to Fury. "And then to be remind what real power is."

The side of his mouth rose as he scoffed, "Well let me know if real power wants a magazine or something." Getting the last word, he walked out of the room, leaving me in silence.

_Auralee! _Loki's voice echoed through my head madly, _Auralee, what did I tell you! _I opened my eyes, but could still feel the sleep clinging to them, making them heavy and hard to keep up. I looked down at the syringe still stuck in my arm. Instead of the dark red liquid that had been flowing through it before, it had become a swirling green color. I exhaled deeply as the pieces fell into place.

_It's not my fault._ I replied softly and shook my head. _It wasn't me._

_What are you saying? _He asked, truly concerned.

_I'm saying that they drugged me!_ I yelled in my mind and ripped the needle out of my arm. A bead of blood appeared from where the syringe was and I quickly moved my hands to cover it up before too much dripped out.

_Who would drug you?_

My eyes caught on the needle and the green liquid inside of it. Green. . .

But that wasn't right. Sedatives were usually a clear color, hazy white if anything. A think green like that would be. . .

_They didn't drug me. _I corrected myself. _They tried to kill me. Someone's trying to kill me, Loki. _Even in my head, I heard him gasp in horror.

_Luckily, they didn't use enough poison to do the trick. _He replied, he sounded shaken. As he should. Someone had just attempted to take his life.

_No,_ I agreed, _But that means they're going to try again. Soon. _I thought, watching the needle start to leak out the thick green liquid onto the floor. _They're trying it right now._

_Auralee, you have to hang on, don't go under! _Loki called desperately. Tears formed in my eyes at his devotion. It was only when I heard him start to sob that I realized I had not told him I had cut myself off from the poisonous flow.

_Loki, it's okay. It's out of my system. I'm fine. _The voice in my head was calm and soothing, much like a mother's tone when she was trying to make her child feel better. My head snapped up from the green liquid on the floor when I heard the latch on the door click open. Two men stepped inside and one locked the door behind them, while the other placed something over one of the cameras watching me.

I gulped and added nervously, _For now._

**I'm not sure why, but I woke up this morning thinking; 'There are probably people on Asgard who really want to kill Loki. Why the heck didn't I think of this before!' So I scurried to my laptop and began writing. Yes, I know it's a little short, but I had to break it off here or it would be wayyyyyyy too long if I kept writing. So stay tuned!**

**P.S. – For those of you who didn't catch it or didn't see the video, the title was a reference to what Tom Hiddleston (the funniest and sexiest person on the planet!) said Loki's theme song would be! Poison – by Apology, in case you were wondering.**

**~K2**


	18. Welcome Home

**A/N: Before I say anything else, I would like to apologize for giving you the wrong artists of the song 'Poison'. It's actually by Prodigy, not Apology (which, ironically is what I'm doing now.) Sorry for the mix up! Also, I'm really sorry that it took so long to update this time, I've been practicing for a certain reality singing show *wink wink* so I haven't had a lot of time to write in between. But here it is!**

I watched them with hatred, my eyes narrowing into thin slits as they circled the room towards me. One took the left, the other took the right. The one approaching on the left was dressed in full black – black shirt, black jacket, black trousers – except for the red gloves and red boots he wore on his hands and feet. The one on the left wore a long black leather trench coat over his whole body, not allowing me to see what he hid underneath. That was the one who made me nervous.

As I glared up at them, a thought flashed through my mind; what did I look like to them? Lips sewn, still dripping blood that ran down my chin where it dripped onto the floor, raven hair a mess and sticking to parts of my scalp and face dampened with either sweat of blood, and a fire in my eyes that even the most devastating inferno could not match.

I must have looked like hell.

Or worse.

But still, it did not deter them when the one with the red gloves reached down and grabbed a fistful of my hair, jerking me to my feet. He slammed my head back against the wall behind me with a sickening thump, and held me there by my hair.

He leaned in closer to my face and hissed, "You think just because you're a prince, you can get off the hook that easily? Hm? You killed thousands on Midgard and Jotunheim, and they think that shutting you up is a just punishment? No. You deserve worse." He growled and shook his head, a malicious smile growing on his face, "And you will get it."

He released my hair and backed up, leaving the other man by my side. I peered at him through the corner of my eye worriedly.

I should have kept focused on the man in front of me.

All too late, I saw his foot swinging at my head and knocking me to the ground. I tried to catch myself with my chained hands, but they didn't help at all. In fact, I landed directly on my wrists and sent a throbbing pain up both my arms. For a moment, I thought I had broken them both. I pulled them out from under my chest and when I saw they were both still in working order, released the breath I had been holding.

That was a mistake.

The man with the trench coat kicked me in the stomach as soon as I had moved my arms. I gasped in pain and moved my hands down to cover my stomach when I felt a hand on my shoulder, pulling me up.

I felt my stomach protest the sudden movement and reached down to cover it again. But the man caught the chain between my wrists and pulled them up to his chest. I curled my hands into fists and pulled my head back nervously.

"Welcome home, Loki." He snarled and whacked his head against mine. I felt myself fall back, but never hit the floor. I just fell back into darkness.

Into unconsciousness.

Into another dream.

Into another memory.

"Nerves got you?"

I looked down at the girl who had spoken and gave her a wide smile, "Anticipation, perhaps. But not nerves."

I saw her open her mouth to reply, but the pilot's voice came from the front, interrupting her, "Preparing to land, sir." When I felt the wheels hit the top of the roof, I turned to the girl and grabbed her hand as the back door opened.

We were on top of Stark Tower in Manhattan, one of the last memories I've served with Loki. Why had my mind taken such a leap from the last one? Well whatever the reason, I knew I would not be getting his much sleep after I awoke from this dream.

"Thanks!" The girl called back at the plane as it took off again, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked at her quizzically for a moment before she caught my gaze. "What?"

"It's just strange that you can go from a deadly badass to a polite little thing like that." I explained with a smirk.

She walked past me, swinging her hips as she approached the door leading into the building, "Like the flip of a switch." She smiled and pulled the door open.

Once we reached the floor a couple below the roof, we walked in together, staring out at the city view provided by the glass walls. I walked out the doors to a balcony with the girl at my side, now overlooking the city of Manhattan.

"It's beautiful." She sighed.

"It's ours." I replied before I heard the loud metal thump beside me and looked to see Iron Man had just arrived. I smiled up at him as he started down his small landing pad into his tower, his suit being taken off by robots at his feet.

I nudged the girl gently and the three of us walked into the building together, anxiously awaiting the others move. She pushed the door open for me and I walked in, not taking my eyes off the billionaire as he descended the steps that led to behind a bar.

"Tell me, have you come to appeal to my humanity?" I asked sarcastically as the girl went to lean against one of the windows.

"Well, considering you aren't in any way human, I don't think that will work." Stark said and started down the stairs, "I'm actually planning on threatening you." He stated confidently.

I raised an eyebrow, "You probably should have kept your armor on for that."

"Yeah, it's seen a bit of mileage." He shrugged and looked back at where it had disappeared. "And you've got the blue stick of destiny." He gestured to my scepter. "You want a drink?"

"Stalling me won't change anything." I was seriously getting tired of his jokes.

"No, no! Threatening! No drink? You sure? 'Cause I'm having one." He said then proceeded to pour himself a glass.

"The Chitauri are coming, nothing will change that. What have I to fear?" I asked and walked over to look out one of the windows.

"The Avengers." Stark replied with almost instantly. I turned back to him with curiosity in my eyes and he continued, "It's what we call ourselves, sort of like a team. 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes' type of thing."

"Yes, I've met them." I smirked at the thought.

Stark sniffed a fake laugh, "Yeah, it takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one. But, let's do a headcount here. Your brother, the demigod." I snarled and gripped my scepter a little harder at the mention of my not-brother's name. But still he continued as I started pacing. "A super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend; a man with breath-taking anger management issues; a couple of master assassins. And you, big fella, you managed to piss off every single one of them."

"That was the plan." I winked and smiled.

Stark took a sip of his drink and stepped out from behind the counter, "Not a great plan. When they come – and they will – they'll come for you."

"I have an army." I threatened.

"We have a Hulk." He retorted.

"I thought the beast had wondered off." I asked, even though I knew full-well what had actually happened.

"Face it, Stark. You've got nothin' on us." This was the first thing the girl had offered to say this whole time. She now walked up to my side and crossed her arms.

"You're missing the point. There's no throne, there is no version of this, where you come out on top. _Maybe_ your army comes and maybeit's too much for us, but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damn well sure we'll avenge it." He said confidently and took another sip from his glass.

I started towards him slowly, raising my scepter to his chest slightly. "How will your friends have time for me when they're so busy fighting you?" I asked and saw his eyes widen as the tip touched his chest.

But instead of the flash of understanding and bright blue in his eyes, I only heard a _clink._ My eyebrows came together and tried again. _Clink_.

"This usually works." I said, confused.

"Well performance issues, ya' know." Tony shrugged "It's not uncommon. One out of five – " I cut him off with a hand around his throat. I threw him to the ground in front of the windows and followed him over as he stood back up, mumbling something as he got to his feet.

I gripped his neck again as soon as he was standing. "You will all fall before me." I growled and lifted Tony off his own feet.

"Deploy!" He shouted before I threw him out of one of the glass windows. I heard a humming sound behind me and whipped around to see something like a huge red bullet zoom by me and knock me off my feet, following Stark out of the window. I got to my feet angrily and grabbed my staff again when I heard the sound of the Iron Man suit flying back up to hover in front of me.

"And there's one other person you pissed off. His name was Phil." I raised my scepter to shoot the annoying playboy out of the air, but before I could send a blast his way, he hit me with one of his own repulser rays, sending me flying backwards.

At that same moment, I saw a beam of blue light shoot off the top of the building and into the sky. It expanded to reveal a path in space, and seconds later was filled with the Chitauri army.

I smiled widely at the thought of the world soon being mine.

**Yep, kinda long, but that's only becasue I did another scene from the movie. (I just love doing them!) Please review!**

**~K2**


	19. Vampires?

**A/N: Fun title, right? Hey, I had to get your attention somehow since I've been gone for five days. While I'm on the subject, I'm so super sorry about my random and infrequent updates. . . I know you guys are excited to read each new addition to my story, but I'm going to be honest here, it may be ending soon. I'm not really sure where to go with it, so suggestions would be FANTASTIC. But until the day comes that it is time to end this, I will keep writing! Enjoy!**

I felt a hand strike me across the face, waking me from my pleasant dream. I hissed in pain as my body hit the cold floor from the force of the whack. I lid there for a moment before inhaling deeply and turning my head back to glare at the man who struck me. A smirk was plastered on his face, and I had the feeling a witty remark was about to come from his lips.

"You would think a Frost Giant, a prince no less, would have more of a resistance to things like this." His smirk spread and he tilted his head to the side. I struggled to keep down the growl rising in my throat.

"Well," He reached down and grabbed me by my collar, pulling me up to sit on my knees, "We shall see if you really are as indestructible as everyone makes you out to be." I struggled slightly as he pulled my hands behind my back and held the chains in one hand while gripping my shoulder roughly with the other.

That was when my eyes became transfixed on the the floor in front of me. On top of a scarlet blanket, were hundreds of weapons – knifes, daggers, saw blades. And then there was the more medical-looking equipment – needles, pliers, scalpels, drills, probes, retractors, clamps – these were the tools that scared me the most.

I felt an almost inaudible whimper escape from my throat and I swallowed nervously. _Auralee, do not worry. They're just trying to scare you. That's all._

_Well, they're doing a damn good job. _I snapped back, watching as the man who was previously wearing the trench coat emerged from one of the shadowy corners and stepped up to me.

He was now missing the dark leather overcoat, and was left in a simple black shirt. I took another look at the collection of weapons and saw that the blanket they were sitting on was really the underside of his coat. So that's what he was hiding under there. I stared at the pile disbelievingly; how had he carried so many weapons in one little coat?

My gaze snapped back up from the collection of tools when he spoke for the first time, his voice surprisingly soft, "Now, Loki. We know that you were promised the rule of Midgard if you returned the Tesseract to the Other. We also know what would happen to you, should he ever get his hands on you. So I offer you a choice. . ." I felt the gloved hand tense up on my shoulder as the other man walked to the door and opened it slightly.

"Stay here and endure the punishment you deserve, or leave here and never return to realm eternal." He placed his hands behind his back and a calm look graced his face.

"Make your choice."

_Make your choice. _I repeated back to Loki in my head. I had no doubts that he had heard the entire conversation and was now contemplating the consequences of each outcome.

_You must stay. _He finally answered.

_Why? Leaving kind of seems like the better option here. _I responded and twitched anxiously. I was itching to run out of that door right now.

_It may seem like that to you, but it is not. Once you are outside the bounds of Asgard, the Other will find you. He will find you and take you and sentence you to an eternity of punishment. You must stay. _

_If I stay, they will torture me anyway. I have to at least try to escape. _The man standing by the door looked as if we had all the time in the world, however I felt the man behind me growing impatient at my indecisiveness.

_Whatever they do to you there cannot compete with what the Other could do. On Asgard they at least offer the escape of death. But the Other would not allow it. He would keep you until the end of time, it would never end, Auralee. But there's no way out of this. You must stay and you must endure until I arrive. _I could hear his voice breaking at thought of my pain.

_Our_ pain, I reminded myself. What I feel, he feels. Only amplified.

I tore my gaze from the open door to settle on the ground next to me. The man by the door exhaled deeply, taking in my decision, and shut me off from my only escape.

_How long? _I asked.

_Give me three days. _Loki said desperately, willing me to hold on. For him.

_I'll try. _I responded solemnly and looked back up at the man now standing in front of me. He motioned for the man holding me down to release his grasp on my shoulder. Instead of just removing his hand, he pushed my back down and released the chains, sending me to the floor with nothing to stop me from face-planting into the hard concrete.

I looked up painfully and saw that my nose was mere inches away from landing on a gruesome-looking saw blade. I scrambled back and pushed myself up to my feet and stepped back from the weapons on the floor.

"So why don't we get things started, then?" The man with gloves said, approaching the collection of weapons. He bent down and picked up a couple of knives, examining them in his hands before singling one out and dropped the rest back onto the floor. He walked over to me slowly, and I found myself backing away from him with every footstep he took closer.

Until, I finally felt my back hit the wall and he closed the gap between us. I momentarily thought about using one of my fighting moves, but immediately decided against it. And with my hands and feet chained, I couldn't do much anyway.

By now, the man was mere inches away from me, the knife dangerously close to my throat. My eyes flickered away from his face to search the room for the other man. But he was no where in sight. Had he left me here with no one but this schizophrenic manic wielding a knife against me? If only I could get the weapon into my hands. . . I would be out of here in minutes.

"Look at me." He ordered and pressed the blade against my neck roughly. I bit back any reaction that would cause him joy, and continued to stare past him into the shadows.

He growled into my ear. "I said," I felt the cool tip of the knife pierce my skin and draw blood. I winced slightly as the warm liquid began to drip down my neck. "_Look at me._" He hissed and I turned my head slightly to stare into his eyes.

This whole experience was starting to become – in my mind – a bad horror film.

I felt the blade pull back from my neck as a smirk spread across his face. I now saw his dark features clearly for the first time. His eyes screamed evil, just the off-colour of crimson circling his black pupils made my skin crawl. When he pulled his thin lips back, they revealed brilliantly white teeth; his canines being the brightest _and_ sharpest. Almost coming to deadly point. All I could think was _vampire_. His pale skin added to my suspicions but the messy short blonde that hair rested on top of his head made me think twice. I mean, what kind of vampire has the time to bleach his hair?

But over all, he was giving off a persona that screamed insane.

Like I should talk.

"Listen, Loki." He finally said, pulling me out of my vampire thoughts with a disturbingly friendly tone. "I'm not a bad guy. I'm just someone who is trying to help." He searched my piercing gaze before continuing. "You don't believe me?" He asked, tilting his head to one side.

I swallowed nervously, still conscious of the blade against my neck, and clenched my jaw in a silent 'no'.

"Well," He sighed, backing up from me and removing the knife from my neck, "I guess I'll prove it to you then."

**I hoped you liked, and again reviews or even ideas to point my story in the right direction would be fantastic. Especially the latter. Until next time!**

**~K2**


	20. Outcast

Outcast

**A/N: OH MY GOODNESS, CHAPTER 20 ALREADY? Seriously, you guys made it happen with your heart-warming reviews! They got me through all the tough spots, and made my day every time I read one! Thanks for staying with me!**

I watched him curiously as he went back to the pile and stared at it for a moment, before looking up and me expectantly. He spread his hands wide before the pile and said simply, "Pick one."

I gulped before gathering all the courage I could muster and shook my head. I was not going to do this. I was not going to pick the weapon that would be used against me. I was not going to be forced to dig my own grave.

He dropped his hands and he jaw clenched in anger while his eyes were set aflame. "Is that too complicated for you?" He asked and stepped around the pile to approach me again. "I'm letting you choose." He hissed into my face and I flinched away from him into the corner of the room.

Big mistake.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw his fist swinging at my face and contacting with my temple. I gripped the wall to keep myself on my feet when I felt hands grab the collar of my shirt.

He pulled me back up into the corner and held me there by my neck. I felt breathing becoming difficult and darkness dancing on the edges of my vision as he lifted me off my feet.

"I'm letting you choose your fate. I thought I was being generous. But I guess you don't understand the concept of generosity, _outcast._" He growled and tightened his grip on my neck. I grabbed at his hands, trying to loosen them before I fell into another dream.

But, as I started gasping for breath, I begining to hope that it was a dream I falling into. Not the enternal darkness of death. Just as I was starting to see the first images of Loki's memory, i felt his hands loosen on my neck ever so slightly. Of course he wasn't going to let me die.

That would be too easy.

I looked out over the buildings flying past us, offering my hand out to the girl that was always with me. We were on two different Chitauri ships and her's was on fire. She tentatively stuck her hand out, but pulled it back in, gripping the flight control panel in front of her.

"I am NOT going to jump!" She yelled, trying to regain control of her ship.

She was scared, no she was _terrified_. She thought she couldn't do this, but she had to. Because I couldn't get any closer to her without crashing or catching my own ship on fire. I turned to look in front of us, and saw that we didn't have much time before crashing. I closed my eyes for a second before turning back to the girl, giving her a confident gaze and nodding my head slowly.

She drew in a shaky breath before releasing and yelped, throwing herself onto my ship. I felt her wrap her arms around my leg, pulling the rest of her body onto my ship. I steered us away from the buildings rising in front of us, back into the open sky.

Once we were on a clear course, I glanced down at the girl questioningly. Her eyes traveled slowly up my leg to meet my eyes with a terrified expression. I offered my hand to her again and she accepted it, a blush forming on her cheeks. I pulled her up to stand behind me, "I'm okay." She said simply.

"Good. Because here comes the fun part." I smirked and flew us down closer to the road before shooting at everything on the street. Cars, people, shops; there was no escape for them.

I heard the girl laughing behind me and smiled. "Well I'm glad you feel better." I said, pulling up from the street to shoot at the surrounding buildings.

"Hey," Her voice took on a serious tone and she pointed past me to a Chitauri ship in front of us. "Look at that." I followed the end of her finger to see that the ship she was pointing at was swerving side to side, much like hers had. Then when I saw the ship take a turn and the red hair flowing out from behind the driver's position, I knew what I had to do.

"Let's take care of it." I growled and steered our ship to follow Natasha's. When we were close enough, I began to fire at her. No luck yet, but maybe the next –

Wait.

Wait just one second.

I snapped my hand up quickly and wrapped my hand around the arrow the was aimed at my face. I pulled it away from my eye and looked back at Barton with a smirk. Did he really think I was that ignorant, to not notice something flying straight at my face?

"Hey, don't Barton's arrows usually –" The girl started when the tip of the arrow let off a small beep, and before I could even blink, the arrow lit up with an explosion that sent me flying off of the ship, along with the girl. I hit the concrete floor of Stark tower with a grunt, rolling into the side of the building, and losing my helmet over the edge in the process.

I heard a groan somewhere beside me and snapped my head up to look for the girl. But my attention was diverted when I heard the deafening roar of the Hulk rip through the sky, followed the beast itself.

I braced myself as he smashed into me, and we both flew through one of the only remaining windows of the tower. I hit the wall inside (for the second time today) and fell to the ground in a heap. The green beast beat his hands on the floor and started over to me, but I was not ready to become that giant oaf's victim.

I shot up with a yell, "ENOUGH! You are all of you beneath me! I am a_ God_, you dull creature! And I will not be bullied by –" I felt my feet leave from under me, and soon I was in the air. Then on the ground. Then in the air again. Then smashing into the ground. Then back into the air. Then thrown to the floor again. The held in the air for a moment as the Hulk was deciding if he was done with me yet, of not. Not, was his answer as I was smashed into the ground once more before being let go and slammed down, leaving a final impression in the floor shaped like my body.

I stared up at the ceiling incredulously. How had that. . .? How did he. . .? how had I. . .? Just. . . _how_? He started for the door but not before he threw a final insult back at me, "Puny God."

I should have said something back. Something witty and rude, but when I opened my mouth, all that escaped was a high-pitched whimper of disbelief.

**I hate to admit it, but I was laughing so hard at that part! XD I felt bad for laughing at Loki, but how could you not?**

**~K2**

**PS – OMG, THE NEW BATMAN CAME OUT TODAY!**

**PSS – I'm going to see it tomorrow, perhaps I will become obsessed with it like I did the Avengers . . . And we all know what happens when I become obsessed with something. . .*wink wink***


	21. Operation

**A/N: Okay, here it is! The chapter you've been waiting for, or dreading, depending on your feelings towards Loki. I, personally, felt really bad writing this chapter. But I won't give away anything else, I'll just let you read on!**

I snapped my eyes open, breathing heavily. It was getting harder and harder to wake up from those memories. And I didn't have many memories left. I gave it two more dreams – max – before they had completely caught up with me and taken over my mind. And that was if I was lucky. I exhaled quietly, trying to slow down my heart-rate.

I closed my eyes and exhaled once more, reaching up to rub my eyes. But before I had gotten my wrist even and inch away from the railing, I felt a tough material constricting my movement. I opened my eyes slowly and peered down to my hands, tied to the railings of the table I was now lying on.

My eyes grew wide as I saw that it was not only my hands that were tied down, but my feet as well. I raised myself up slightly to see if I saw what I thought I saw. Yes, a think leather strap pinning my upper legs to table as well. And as I followed the line of my body upwards, I saw a similar strap holding down my bare chest as well.

Wait, bare? Yes, I had no shirt on. I had to do a double-take to make sure I still had pants on, and a part of me – much larger than I would have like to admit – was disappointed when I saw dark black pants covering my legs.

I lowered my head back down onto the cold metal below me, my mind and heart racing. _Why would they strap me down so securely? What could they possibly be planning to do that I need to be tied down like this? _And even though I didn't want my thoughts to go there, they wandered to that pile of weapons that had been lying on the floor. I searched them in my mind, terrified of which one they would choose to use on me.

I had no doubts that Loki had been listening to my scary thoughts, so I surprised me when he asked a question that did not relate to the imminent torture that was about to proceed.

_What was it this time? _He asked, in relation to the dreams.

_When the Hulk smashed you. It ended just before I showed up. They're catching up fast, Loki. I don't know what to do. _I answered nervously.

_I already told you, you can't dream. _He responded after a long pause.

_Well, that's kind of hard to do when you have two guys knocking you out constantly. And it's not like I can fight back, especially now. I'm strapped to a table. What do you want me to do now? _I shot back.

_Just hold on. The teleporter is nearly done. I am missing only one final piece. With luck, I'll be there tomorrow. _He replied, ignoring my hostile tone. Immediately, all anger was gone from my head at the thought of escape. But, in a matter of seconds, that feeling of bliss dissipated at the sound of the door swinging open.

"Alright Loki." He said as he stepped into the room. "I think it's time to get down to business." Something in his voice told me he was dead serious. "No more poison, no more choices, no more stalling.

I followed him with my eyes as he walked over to the pile of weapons on the floor. He picked up a large scalpel and something that looked like pliers. I shrunk down into the table as got closer until he was standing right beside me.

My heart racing, I watched him with wide eyes as he lowered the scalpel down to my chest where it hovered just inches above the area below my sternum.

"You know, being a God is a good thing. You're beautiful, you get whatever you want, you live forever. But maybe living forever isn't such a good thing, like in your case. And since it's impossible to kill you, that means I can keep torturing you without having to worry that you'll die on me." And with that, he plunged the scalpel into my skin, cutting deeper and deeper until I thought he had almost hit an organ. My body convulsed against the pain and I could hear the muffled screams emitting from my sewn mouth. He pulled the scalpel down the length of my stomach slowly, stopping just above my waist line. He pulled the scalpel out of my skin and placed it next to me, on the table. He picked up the pliers, but paused.

"Who would have thought that immortality could have a down side?" He tilted is head softly before reaching out with the pliers and, in one swift movement, grabbing the edge of the skin he had just cut and pulling it down, ripping all the skin on the right side of my body completely off.

I felt the scream in my throat, but heard nothing more than a mumble come from my mouth. The pain was unbearable, it felt like someone had lit me on fire then used a knife to cut through the flames. The blood pouring from my side was making me sick, and the smell of copper was burning my nose. I pinched my eyes shut, trying desperately not to faint, even though it would relieve me of this pain, it would probably be the final dream that connected my mind to this body.

So I was stuck. I was stuck enduring this horrifying pain until tomorrow.

And I realized, it had only just begun. As he gripped the pliers on the other side of the cut and pulled the skin from the left side of my body as well, completely exposing my inner organs.

I gritted my teeth together as another muffled scream came from my throat. And that's when I realized why he had waited until after my lips were sewn to begin my torture. Because if no one can hear me scream, no one will come to my rescue.

I was completely alone with this pain to bear by myself.

_You're not alone. _I heard Loki's strained voice in my head. My eyes filled with tears at the thought of him sharing this pain with me. I didn't want him to. If I had the choice, I would take all the pain on myself, rather than have the thought of him suffering as well.

_L-loki, I'm sorry. I-I can't. I can't do it. I'm sorry. _I begged him in my head as I started seeing black dots enter my vision. So when I felt a hand plunge into my body, I nearly threw up. And I would have, if not for him pulling his hand back out and in it – my stomach.

I stared at it for a moment, but soon my vision clouded with darkness and I could no longer see anything. But I could hear him. I could hear the wicked smile on his lips as he spoke again.

"I know it will grow back, but I just want to see how long it will take. Maybe we should give your body more of a challenge, hm?" He then dropped my stomach and plunged his hands back into my body.

I felt myself convulse against him and let out another in-audible scream. But even though I felt like I was in the room, and I could hear everything in the room, I wasn't in the room.

I was already in another memory.

The last memory he had.

**So, what do you think? Will Loki make it there in time to save Auralee? And if he does make it, will there be anything left to save? Stay tuned!**

**~K2**


	22. Rewrite

**A/N: Finally got this chapter up! About time, right? Sorry, I've been super distracted by life lately but fortunately, that hasn't stopped me from writing one of my longest chapters EVER! So enjoy, and be sure to read the sub-note at the end if you usually don't, there's some exciting stuff in there!**

When they opened the doors, the light flooded into the van so intense, I had to flinch away for a moment. I shielded my eyes before I felt a hand wrap around my arm and pull me out of the car. When I felt my feet hit the ground, I blinked a few times before my surroundings came into focus.

It was one of the few parts of New York that hadn't been totally destroyed: Central Park. I looked over to the person who held my arm and felt a scowl cross my face when I saw Thor. I sent him daggers with my eyes, hoping he would glance sideways just for a moment. Just enough time to see how peeved I was with him; with all of them.

I clenched my jaw behind my muzzle that was once again secured on my face as I Thor loosened his grasp on my arm. I pulled out of his reach, but knew I wouldn't get far. With the rest of the Avengers assembling around me, escape was not even a credible thought. So I stood there quietly, looking down at the chains holding my hands together until I heard a quiet murmur in front of me.

I looked up to see Natasha whispering something into Clint's ear while he watched me through dark sunglasses. A smile spread across his face as she finished and looked back at me also. I would never admit it, but it gave my stomach a nervous twinge at their stares.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a movement in the bushes to the left of where I was standing. I turned my head ever so slightly to see the slight pull of a knife out of it sheath on her arm. It was her. She still hadn't given up on me. The edge of my lips tugged into a small smile for a moment. But I did not allow that smile to spread to my eyes, because even though she would get to see that rare expression grace me face, so would the Avengers.

And I could not allow that. So instead, I turned my gaze away from her and to Thor, where the smile dropped from my face and my eyes turned a stony cold when I saw what was in his hands.

The Tesseract.

As if there wasn't a bigger punch in the face. I glared up at him when he stopped in front of me and offered one side to me. Already activated, of course, I didn't have any other choice but to grab it and face my fate. I glared down at it, then back up at his stupid expression, pleading me to play nice.

But I wasn't going to play nice. I grabbed the handle roughly and jerked it out of his hand, the fire growing in my eyes. My gaze flickered to the girl waiting in the bushes, ready to attack at the right moment. But with a quick look around the half-circle of superheros around me, I knew she would just get herself injured and most likely captured.

So when Thor looked away from me to nod at the mortals he had befriended, I took my chance to look at the girl and give my head a small shake. I could see it in her eyes that she was crushed, and truth be told, so was I.

I really did hope that there was one small chance for her to help me. But they had planned this too well. They had every escape covered.

I was going back to Asgard.

As Thor's gaze returned to me, I cleared all of the gentleness I had sown for the girl and returned it to the same furious expression I had fixed him with earlier, as if it had never left. He stared into my burning eyes and turned his handle, activating the Tesseract and enveloping us in a bright blue light.

We did not break eye contact, even as we were ripped apart and swept up into the sky above, past hundreds of distant stars and planets until our feet landed on solid ground again.

It was only then that I broke the stare we had maintained. My gaze swept around me quickly, taking in every little detail. We were standing at the edge of the Bifrost, a few feet from where it had shattered. I took a step forward, weary of being that close to the edge with an unhappy Thor standing in front of me.

"Let's go, Brother." He growled and grabbed the chain between my hands, beginning to pull me along like a lost dog. I felt a growl rise in my throat, I hated when he used that name for me. But since I could not voice my discomfort, I just glared at his back and let myself be pulled along the rainbow bridge towards the palace I once called home.

But I did not want to think about that right now. So instead I focused my mind back on Earth. Back where I had left that girl. I searched the planet for the last place I saw her. My mind quickly narrowed down the other humans until I finally found her. And then it was like standing standing next to her.

_Why would he do that? Why would he willingly go back and subject himself to torture? _I heard her thoughts. It was only right to respond.

_To protect you. _

She had been walking, but at the sound of my voice stopped dead in her tracks. She whipped around, searching for the owner of the voice.

_It's just me, Auralee. _I guaranteed as the golden palace drew closer in my sights. But I also saw her searching through the bushes. I felt a small smile cross my face, and even though I knew no one could see it, it still did not feel right to take humor in her desperate search. I knew that I had to tell her the truth._ I'm not there._

By now, we were inside the walls of the castle, walking past hundreds of accusing faces. Of course, it was only I who they were meant for. I tried my best to ignore their glares and focus in front of me, but when it seemed like the whole realm of Asgard had taken a day off to just stare at you, it was incredibly hard to ignore.

We stopped for a moment in front of huge golden doors, waiting for the guards inside to open them. I shifted from foot to foot, nervously, before they swung open revealing Odin's throne room. The same place he had crowned Thor king and betrayed me at the same time.

Figures.

Thor started into the room first, and I watched from behind him as everyone's face lit up with happiness as he crossed the distance to kneel in front of his father's throne. But as soon as their gaze moved to who he was dragging behind him, their smiles faded and anger filled their eyes. The room was deathly silent as Thor took one knee before the All-Father.

I remained standing.

My gaze pierced the man on the throne with as much hatred as I could muster, yet he seemed unaffected. I felt a tug on the chains that held my hands together and the force of the pull forced my down to the ground next to Thor. A growl rose in my throat and I lowered my gaze to the floor as Odin began to speak.

But, at the same time, I heard and saw the girl reply in my head."Where are you?" I saw her ask aloud and place a hand on her hip.

_Gone. _I stated simply before Odin began to speak.

Her reply came just as the first words slipped from his mouth, and I was glad for once to not heard what he had said exactly. "Way to be vague. But if you don't tell me, I can't help you."

"Loki Laufeyson," I shot a glare up at him as I rose to my feet. "You have been brought here to be judged and sentenced for your heinous crimes against the human race. You have been charged with the murder of over a hundred innocent lives, and more so wounded. On Asgard, we cannot stand to let that go by without punishment. Your sentence, one of which shall be carried out for over twenty lifetimes, is one of silence. You will remain in this state until you have proven to have a change of heart."

_You can't help me regardless. Odin has made his decision, it is done. _I replied and watched the All-Father with an unchanging expression.

However, the response that she came back with was so startling that it made the fire of hate in my eyes flicker to shock for a moment. "No, it's not done. You are _not_ giving up. I won't allow it. Now you listen to me, you stubborn godling, as long as it is in my power to have _anything_ to do with your fate, I will not allow you to give up that easily, you hear me?"

I smirked behind the muzzle as I thought of something. Something I hadn't tried in years. Something I would need to get her to agree on. _You will do _anything_?_

"Yes. Anything." I heard her reply almost right away. I looked away from Odin for the first time and focused on the ground in front of me. The ancient spell ran through my mind and my lips moved behind the muzzle as I concentrated all my power on the girl I left back on Earth. I closed my eyes before finally feeling her here, in this room.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself, Loki?" I heard Odin ask from his throne. But instead of an answer, I raised my head ever so slightly to look over at where the girl was now standing.

And with that simple eye contact, the dream ended.

And the rewrite of my memory began.

**Ooooh, suspense! And completely unrelated to my story, I have some amazing news ****for all of my fabulous readers out there! Instead of wasting my time sleeping, I have been browsing the Internet about our favorite God of Mischief and have found out more about the sequel to Thor! At the moment, I **_**AM**_** more interested in Thor 2 than the Avengers 2 because it is said that Loki must pay for what he has done in the second Thor. So here's what I dug up; it will be called Thor: The Dark World. It is to be released on ****November 8, 2013 (a long time, I know, but at least it's a release date!) And finally, a huge personal thrill for me; playing the role of Fandral is one of my favortie actors. . . . ZACHARY LEVI! So that's all I've got for you at the moment, but I will find out more in time! Stay tuned!**

**~K2**


	23. Memories

**A/N: So here it is! The one you've been waiting for! Once again, I appologize for taking so long with the update, but I was distracted by a number of things. Birthdays, car trips, and, oh yeah, SHARK WEEK! Best week of the year, baby! So anyway, I'll stop ranting about sharks and let you get on with this story! Enjoy it!**

The second her blue eyes locked with mine, everything stopped. Everything faded away into black. I already knew how the scene ended, but it never happened. Because it was time. Time to switch.

Suddenly, I was back in my own body, watching Loki from a distance. I watched, mesmerized, as I felt my body drawing closer to his. I knew I should fight it, I couldn't let it happen. But I was frozen. And then I was right in front of him, staring up into those brilliant emerald eyes. His whole face looked perfect; no scars, no stitches, nothing that flawed his skin. I reached up to place my hand on his cheek, wanting to feel that soft skin I had been deprived of for so long. Just one touch. That's all I wanted; all I needed.

My fingertips were mere inches away from his face when I was pulled away. I felt the invisible force around my stomach, pulling my back. I watched Loki with desperation, stretching my arms out to him, trying to touch him one last time. I felt the tug around my waist again and this time I was pulled even further back.

"NO!" I screamed and struggled desperately against the unknown force pulling me away. I looked behind me and saw I was standing on a ledge. And below me was a never-ending black. This time, I felt an almost hand-like object wrap around my hips and jerk me backwards. I fell over the edge with a scream, clawing at the darkness to get back up to Loki.

I looked over my shoulder slightly, not entirely wanting to know where I would land. My eyes grew wide when I saw that I was already feet away from the bottom. I gasped when I felt my back hit the ground my eyes flew wide open in the dark room of the prison.

I stared straight up at the ceiling, unable to move. Around me, I heard fighting, but I paid it no attention. Because_ he_ was there. His eyes staring down at me from the ceiling. They looked soft and forgiving, as if he was okay I had left him alone moments before. I locked my blue eyes with his emeralds once again when I heard a loud explosion next to me. My body rattled from the force, but my eyes stayed fixed in the same spot.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone approaching me fast. They skidded to a stop next to me, grabbing my shoulders and putting their head in front of mine, but just out of the way of Loki's eyes.

It was that girl, her bright blue eyes looking extremely desperate. "Auralee, look at me. Please, look at me. Please." She begged, but I kept my eyes focused on Loki's above her.

She followed my gaze up, but snapped her head back down, tears brimming her eyes. "Auralee, please! Fight it! Look at _me._" Her hands moved up to my face and grabbed my head on either side. I saw her lean down and felt her lips meet mine.

Only then did I tear my gaze away from the eyes on the ceiling. Because I had felt this before. Through the stitches, through the scars, through the blood that had taken up residence on my lips, I felt her soft kiss.

My mind went back to when I had first felt her kiss in the Helicarrier. It was beautiful. It made me feel something I had never felt before in my life. It made me feel loved. And then my mind raced to the next time, on the quin-jet. It had been quick, just a little peck on the lips, but it had still illuminated my whole body with the same feeling as the first time.

And then there was the last one. The one we shared in Stark Tower before I sent her away so she would not be captured. That had to have been the best one of all. All of those emotions we had built up leading to that moment, all of the time we had spent together. That was the one I had never wanted to end. But I knew if I held her there any longer,_ they_ would find her. So I released her with a sad sigh, telling her to go. It broke her heart to leave me, I knew that, but she would probably never know just how much it killed me to watch her go without me. I vowed then that I would not leave her on that planet alone. I would save her from a life without me. But I never knew just how wrong my plan would go.

She pulled back from me now, a tear trailing down her face as she looked down at me expectantly. I moved my gaze slowly from the blank space I was staring at now to her beautiful eyes. I had never realized how amazing they were, until she was this close to me. And the minute our pupils locked, my vision was clouded with memories.

_My_ memories.

My eyes raced trying to keep up with them, trying to savor this moment as I saw my entire life flash before my eyes. When the images finally slowed, I saw me and Loki, almost from another person's view. He was standing over me in this dark room, and I under him. The admiration for the other clear in both of our eyes. And when I blinked, the image disappeared and Loki's face filled my sight. His eyes flooded with relief and though his lips were still stitches shut, the corner of his mouth tugged up into a relieved smile.

"Loki." I whispered, my voice wavering, knowing what had almost happened. He moved his gaze down to where my body was still strapped to the metal table. _My_ body, I noticed, not his. My mind raced to try and figure out why this was as he finished unstrapping my body and taking one of my hands in his, pulling me gently off the table.

I didn't care, I realized as I looked up into his eyes. He puled me close to his chest and rubbed my back sothingly as the silent tears fell from my eyes.

_I'm so sorry, Auralee. _I heard in my head and sighed with a smile.

"I know." I answered and pulled back, looking back up into his eyes. "I saw that you were. Among other things."

Confusion flickered across his eyes for a moment before I reached up to kiss him gently on his stitched lips. It was rougher than I was used to, and it left a taste of copper in my mouth, but I didn't care. I felt him struggling to return the kiss without reopening the wounds, so I pulled back before he hurt himself.

The next words flowed out of my mouth like I had seen Loki doing in my head so many times when he was alone. He had been practicing for some time since he had never used those words before in his long lifetime. Those words that had kept me hanging on since the first day I had been brought here.

"I love you too, Loki."


	24. Rescued

**A/N: I'm here! Don't worry! This story still lives! I know it's been a while, but I've been a little distracted with getting ready for school starting tomorrow, and my birthday the next day. Plus I wanted this chapter to be really good and juicy and plenty action-packed! So here we go. . .**

He stared down at me with shock, as if he couldn't believe what I was saying. I smiled softly and grabbed his hand. "I love you, Loki." I repeated.

_Auralee, I – _I heard the begining in my mind, but shook my head and cut him off with a no. His eyebrows came together in confusion, but I returned his gaze with a soft smile and a shake of my head.

"I don't want to hear it my head. I want to hear it from you." I said and looked deep into his emerald eyes. "I want to hear your voice again, you're _real_ voice."

He answered with a small nod before his gaze snapped away from mine. I followed his gaze and saw three guards standing there, their mouths wide open. I looked back up at Loki for a second, hoping that when he got here, he had equipped me with at least a couple of knifes. I saw the small nod of his head that told me I was good to go.

The edge of my lip twitched up in excitement; in the thrill of finally getting to fight back against the bad guys in my own body. Before anyone of them could blink, I snapped my hand to my back and wrapped my fingers around the handle of a knife. I pulled it out of it's place and launched it at one of the guards. While it was flying through the air, I ran towards the distracted Asgardians.

The knife buried itself into the shoulder of one guard, and a few seconds later, I was on top of the other two. Of course, I knew it was going to be much harder in taking these guys down – they were Gods after all. But maybe I didn't need to kill them; just get them out of the way. I figured this would be much easier, and decided to take this course of action.

I kicked my leg up and nailed one of them in the jaw, then spun around and elbowed the other in the chest, knocking both of them to the ground. I looked back at Loki and raised my eyebrows in mock surprise, "Are we gonna go?" I asked and pointed over my shoulder to the open exit behind me.

I heard his soft laugh as he walked past me into the dark hallway. I followed him out, and looked down both ways before turning to him. "You know this place better than I do. How do we get out of here?"

_I left the transportation device back this way, _He thought into my head and looked over his shoulder. _And we need to hurry, because it will only stay open for a few more minutes before closing the portal, and us, off from Earth._

"Then let's get going." I said and we both starting running down the hall. I ran slightly in front of him, not only to protect him in case anyone got in our way, but also because he was still in pain and couldn't run as fast as usual. I looked back every couple seconds, to make sure he was still with me. And he was, but the distance between us was growing.

_Turn right here. _He thought, I could hear him slowing down even more as I curved around the corner, skidding to a stop when I saw a guard approaching from down the hall. Retreat would be pointless by now, he had already seen me and would just chase me down until he caught me. And I couldn't waste time running away when we had to get to the portal before it closed.

Once he saw me, he yelled something in Asgardian and ran towards me, his weapon aimed at my chest. I took a deep breath and jumped into action. I ran for him, ducking under his outstretched arm and the weapon that was in it, grabbing his stomach with both of my hands. Once I had myself pressed against his body, I kicked my legs up backwards and flung them over his arm that was now behind my back. I released one of my hands, so I could complete the spin over his arm, and slid my other hand up to his shoulder. I held on as my feet once again touched the ground, and I pulled his body to the ground with me.

I flipped my hair up out of my face, looking down at him as Loki rounded the corner. I snapped my head over to look at him, almost launching myself at his legs, before I realized who it was. He looked down at the man under me with a questioning look in his eyes.

_I see you've wasted no time using the skills you have been deprived of while captured. _He thought and looked back up at me.

I smiled, "You have no idea how much I've missed that." I turned and continued down the hall, half-hoping I would run into another guard.

My wish came true as two more guards rounded the corner. I did not slow my speed this time, if anything, I ran faster to reah them sooner. When one finally realized that they had fight coming their way, it was too late.

I jumped up and wrapped my legs around one guard's neck, then spun myself around the left side of his body. I released my grip on his neck when I felt the side of my body hit the ground. The wind was knocked out of me for a second, but I saw the guard go flying and hit the wall on the other side of the hall, knocking him out cold. I figured I had the least injuries between us and quickley stood up, knowing I still had one more guard to take down.

But when I turned to engage him, he already had his hand around my neck. I struggled to get a breath in as he walked me backwards and pressed me against the wall at my back. I grabbed at his arm, hopelessly trying to dislodge him. I was starting to see black when I thought of something. I lifted my feet off the ground and wrapped them around his waist, pushing my back off the wall as I did so. This gave me a little wiggle room to escape his grip. I kept my hands on his arm and lifted my feet off of his waist, kicking them up into the air. I slid under his arm, following my feet until they landed on the ground again, placing me in front of him. I pulled his arm and spun him into the wall he just had me pressed against. I let go when his face hit the hard concrete and he fell to the ground. I looked back for a second to make sure Loki was still with me, before taking off once again.

_Take a left here, and the transporter is just a little down the hall._

I cut the corner and slowed down, seeing the portal in the distance. The swirling black and blue of space with stars flecking the inside with color. I smiled and started towards it slowly, somewhat tentatively. I did not know what it would be like to travel through time and space, and I did not even know if I could just step through or not.

_It's safe to go through. But we need to go now. _I heard Loki in my head and turned around when I heard him behind me. I was about to say something about finally going home when I saw someone, someone huge, step out behind him.

"Lo–" Was all I managed to get out before the guard hit him from behind and sent him flying into me. I rolled across the floor and hit the wall with a grunt, Loki landing next to me.

I looked up at the approaching guard, then back at Loki. "Go through the portal, I'll meet you on the other side." I said and pushed myself up to one knee.

I saw something fill his eyes, something I had never seen before. Apprehension. But not for him. . .

For me.

"Go. I'll make it. I'll be fine, I promise." I said and got up before he could try to stop me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him walk through the portal with a last look at me over his shoulder.

When I stood, I was only up to the guard's chest, and I was still over five feet away. But the good thing about big guys – it gave me more room to maneuver.

He was the first to step up, swinging his fist at my head. But I was ready for that. I was ready for an instant strike. Instead of dodging the fist flying at my head, I grabbed onto the arm throwing it and ducked under it, moving myself behind his back. With his one arm immobilized behind his back, I moved to the other and reached under it, letting go of the arm I started with. I moved the rest of my body under his arm as well, reaching up and wrapping my hand around the back of his neck. I pulled forward on his neck and kneeled down, sending his body flying over mine. It was a lot of weight to send over me, and it almost kept me down for a minute. But as soon as I was back up, so was he.

However, this time I had more room to launch an attack. And I could see behind him that the portal was closing, so was my window of time. I ran up and jumped, flipping head over heels and catching his neck between my feet. I pulled myself up and over his head, repostioning my feet and sliding down his back until I stopped myself by wrapping my arms around his waist. I slipped down between his legs, my own legs still around his neck, knocking him off his feet and falling down onto his back. I hit the floor and rolled backwards, out of the way of his body, and through the portal that had almost closed.

When I stopped my roll, I landed at Loki's side.

In a desert.

In Texas.

**Worth the wait? Tell me what you think and stay tuned!**

**~K2**


	25. Turnip Greens

**A/N: Okay, so I know this was a much faster update than last time, and I will be trying to keep it this way. I'll write throughout the week and hopefully post one chapter every Sunday. Seem fair? I'll try to stick to it as best as I can!**

I brushed myself off and stood up, rotating in a circle, looking for any sort of landmark until my eyes landed on the closing portal I had just rolled through. It shrunk smaller and smaller, almost seeming to strangle the stars inside of it, until it was just gone. And the red sandy ground was left behind it as if it was never there in the first place. I now turned to look at the demi-god I had come through the portal with.

"Do you know where we are? Or how we got here?" I asked him and looked around once again, this time spotting something I missed on the first spin.

_Well, I had calculated it to transport us back to your apartment. But unless you live in the middle of the desert. . . _He trailed off, looking around him as well.

I smiled. "We're not in the _middle_ of a desert. We're in Big Bend, a national park in Texas. I would say towards the northeast, considering the Rio Grande is back a couple miles that way." I said and looked over my shoulder.

When I turned back – and I swear, if his mouth hadn't have been stitched shut, it would be hanging wide open – I saw all the awe and question in his eyes. I just shrugged, "My dad was a real traveling nut. I guess I might have learned a thing or two after all the trips we've taken."

_Well, then, lead the way. _He offered and gestured past him to more open desert. I started past him towards our way back to civilization.

And redemption.

"Wait." I stuck my arm out to stop him. We had only been walking for a couple of hours and already encountered our first trace of life. I watched the cars zoom past on the road from behind a thick bush.

_What is it?_

I turned back to look at him, not believing that I overlooked this earlier. "How in the world are we supposed to get back to New York?"

His eyebrows came together._ I thought you had a plan?_

"I did. Until I remembered that the plan included _you_." I saw anger flash across his face momentarily, and realized I had probably not said that in the nicest way. "You're _Loki_. You blew up half of Manhattan over the course of an hour. You're a wanted fugitive of this world, and another. And on top of all that, you look creepy as hell!" I added, referring to his stitches. The first chance I had, I was taking those out.

_Lucky for both of us, I am also a master of magic. _He replied and lifted his hand in front of him. He swept it to the side gently and a green light followed, growing to cover his whole body.

I watched with curiosity as his Asgardian armor was replaced with a simple green t-shirt, black pants, and green converse. I followed the magic as it traveled upwards, until it reached Loki's face. It shortened his hair, but that was about it. Other than removing all traces of the stitches, it did not alter his face that drastically.

As I looked over him, I voiced the question weighing on my mind, "How come your face doesn't look all that different?"

This new person in front of me smiled,_ I can only change my appearance so much without aural spells._

"Right, I must have skipped over that chapter in the how-to magic handbook." I said sarcastically as a smile spread over Loki's face. His mouth opened to laugh, and his chest heaved up and down, but no noise came out. My smile dropped slightly and I tilted my head.

"But if you can open your mouth. . ."

_This form is just a shade. Just a cover. Like another layer of clothing, I'm still the same underneath. Stitched and all. _He answered, his eyes still sparkling from amusement.

"Okay, well now that we've got your disguise, we can start our way back to New York." I said and stepped out from behind the bush and onto the side of the road, Loki at my side.

I watched the cars for a minute before sticking my arm out and holding my thumb up for everyone to see. I saw Loki give it and inquiring look from next to me.

"It's basically a way to ask for a ride." I explained as a pick-up truck slowed to a stop a couple of feet away. "It's super effective." I said and walked up to the car's driver. An older man, and not the nicest looking appearance-wise. But it's not like I had to worry.

"And where might a pretty little lady like you be headed?" The man questioned from the driver's seat with a sickly sweet smirk plastered on his face. I smiled and sighed, so he was _that_ kind of guy.

"New York." I answered innocently.

He scoffed, "That's quite a way. How exactly did you end up this far from there?"

I rolled my eyes on the inside, but kept a fair smile on my face. "It doesn't matter. Me and my –" I looked back at Loki who had remained quiet, waiting behind me, "– _boyfriend_ need to get back ASAP."

"Boyfriend?" He asked accusingly as if I was not allowed to ever say that word. He looked around me to see who exactly I was talking about.

"Hey, you look kind of familiar." He said, narrowing his eyes, as if trying to see through Loki's disguise. He mumbled something under his breath before looking back up at Loki with wide eyes.

"You're that guy! The one who tried to take over Manha –" I stopped him with a sharp punch to the face, also knocking him out in the process.

"Sorry, dude." I said to his unconscious body as I opened the car door and pulled his body out. "But I have to steal your car now."

Loki walked around to the passenger side and climbed into the truck next to me. I turned the keys and the truck growled to life. I pulled back into the steady stream of traffic and set a mental course for Manhattan.

The car was soon filled with an eery silence caused by Loki's silenced tongue. I knew if it were up to him, he would be rambling about some ancient battle he fought, or how he had pranked someone with his magic. In a sudden attempt to lighten the mood, I reached for the radio and turned it to the first country station I could find.

A cute diddy about turnips and directions came on and I turned it up, singing quietly to myself. I caught Loki's stare from the corner of my eye.

"What, you don't like country?" I asked, momentarily breaking the steady flow of lyrics coming from my lips.

_I'm not particularly in love with any of your mortal forms of music. _He replied.

"Well, what would you prefer?" I asked, moving my hand to change the station.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the headrest. _Silence._

I watched him for a second before spinning the volume down to zero. This was going to be a _very _long trip.

**Just in case you're wondering, all that about traveling is based on my real-life experiences with my actual dad! (Scary, right?) Oh, and cookies to anyone who can name that song! Til next time!**

**~K2**


	26. Transfer

**A/N: Okay, here it is! On Sunday, as promised! I bet you were worried I wasn't going to keep my word, huh? Well, I just like updating at night so I have a pleasant surprise in the morning from my readers *wink, wink*. And I just want to apologize in advance about its length, I had a major essay to write this week also (what kind of heartless teacher gives an essay on the second week of school anyway?) and couldn't make it any longer if I wanted to keep my dead line. Well, that's enough of my pity-party. Enjoy reading!**

I reached over and prodded Loki a couple of times as we emerged from the Lincoln Tunnel in Manhattan. After almost two days of straight driving, we were finally here. And I could finally rest.

It took a couple more times poking him before he finally stirred and looked at me through half-open eyes. "Wake up, sleepy head. We're here." Even as the words left my mouth, I though how strange it was to be saying such childish phrases to a dangerous demi-god.

But, even though I felt silly saying it, it was extremely effective. He uncurled his legs that he had been cuddling with since he had fallen asleep and placed them back on the floor, sitting up straight and looking around.

_And here would be. . . ? _He wondered as he looked up at the lengthy skyscrapers that rose high above us.

"New York," I said and turned down one the back roads, leading to a residential area a couple miles from Central Park. "More specifically, Manhattan." I said and parked next to a curb in front of a little red apartment. "Most specifically, my apartment."

He followed my gaze out the window and stared at the building for a moment before asking his next question. _Why are we here? _

"Because if we are going to get revenge on the Avengers, we need you to look better than before." I said and his head whipped back to me, fear and anger filling his eyes.

My eyebrows came together in frustration, "Don't give me that look, _those_ are coming out." I said and pointed to his lips as I opened the door and stepped out into the street. He mirrored my actions and waited for me on the curb on the opposite side of the car. I walked around the front and curved the other side just in time to see someone on a bike about to run over Loki.

"Look out!" I yelled and threw out my hand towards him in a pointless attempt to move him. It was true that I didn't move Loki an inch, but the man on the bicycle was a different story.

The second I raised my hand and aimed it towards them, an icy blue vapor shot out of my palm and towards the bicyclist. His eyes widened and his mouth opened to scream, but before anything came out, the vapor hit him and froze him to an icicle.

My own eyes widened and my mouth dropped open as I slowly lowered my hand, staring at Loki. His expression matched mine and his eyes darted back and forth from me to the frozen man. We stood there for a second before rushing towards the front door of the red building.

"How is that even possible?!" I exclaimed, grabbing at my hair as I paced nervously around my apartment. I walked over to the window and stared out to where people were starting to gather around the ice cube man.

I looked back to him, but Loki did not reply.

I took this silence to continue my rampage, "I mean, I shot a _laser_ out of my _hand_." I gripped my palm as I spoke, afraid of it happening again.

No response.

"You must have something to say!" I screamed at him as he continued to look at that ground. "LOKI!" I screeched at the top of my lungs.

His gaze snapped up at me, filled with fury and contempt. The ferocity on his face made me take a step back. I had never seen him look at me like that.

I heard the hesitation from him, even in my head. He knew what was going on, that was for sure. He looked down at the ground as he began to explain.

_It's called __Tamesis Taima. It's when an individual takes all of the untapped water in their body and forces out of them. Once it leaves the body, it chills and becomes ice. _He looked up at me now. _But only a master of magic is able to cast a spell such as that. An Asgardian._

**Oooooh, cliffhanger! See you next week!**

**~K2**


	27. Puzzle Pieces

**A/N: I'm BAAAAAACCKKK! I don't really have much to say this time, so I'll just leave you to it!**

I gripped the side of the couch as I began to feel light-headed. Everything was falling into place as if it was a puzzle in front of me:

I had magic. Loki's magic. All of it? Maybe. Just one spell? Unlikely. But where was it from? Did he give it to me? Not purposefully. Accidentally? Possibly. Yes, it was an accident. He wouldn't just give me magic powers. But how then? When? Why? Oh my. . . The –

_The body-transfer._ He thought before I could form the through myself. He had been following my string of thoughts since the beginning.

"That's when." I whispered, but turned to him and posed my next question in an audible tone. "But how?"

He peered into my eyes, hoping to find the answer somewhere inside them. _I almost did not make it to you in time. You had been in my body for days by then, your genetic make-up was becoming mine and vice-versa. By the time I had gotten you out, you must have retained some of my magic into your own body. Permanently. _

"Not all right?" I asked, worried I had stolen the only thing he had left.

_Of course not, don't worry. But I am to wonder just how much you _do_ have. _He pondered, his eyes trailing yet again. This time, they landed on a coffee mug I had gotten from Vegas. I saw the mischief in his eyes as he reached for it.

"Loki, don't. That's fragile." I said when I realized what was going through his mind.

_Then don't drop it. _He thought and tossed it at me. Well, tossed was a light word. He more like chucked it at my face.

I threw my hands up in front of me to protect my face from the imminent shattering that was about to take place. I waited for a second before parting my fingers to look through them at the mug I had frozen in place. Not with ice this time, just some sort of invisible force field.

My eyes were focused on the cup, but behind it, I saw Loki stand and walk towards me, inspecting my work. My eyes tracked with him as he circled me, but I did not move from the position I was in.

_Relax. _He thought, though I could have sworn he whispered in my ear. _It will not fall as long as you don't want it to. _

I lowered my hands slowly from where they were, but kept my eyes on the cup now floating by itself in the middle of my apartment. "What is it?" I asked.

_It's a levitation spell. But not an easy one. I could tell when you moved your hands. A normal spell would have been broken the second you moved. But this one. . . this one taps into your mind's will. And from the looks of it, _He stopped in front of me and waved his hand between me and the mug, which stay right where it was, _Yours is very strong._

"I thought you said it was magic?" I asked and turned to look at him. I heard the mug now fall from the air and hit the ground with a thump instead of shattering. I sighed internally, _Cheap Vegas plastic._

_Magic is like an amplifier. It takes everything inside of you and makes it more powerful. It's a mixture of physics and desire that takes a certain degree of knowledge and power to conjure. But, when done right, can be made it into a transferable compound – something we refer to as magic. _

"That's a lot more complicated than I thought." I mumbled and sat down on my couch.

_More than you think._

This made me look back up at him, "What do you mean?"

_Well you said that you wanted to get my stitches out. They were made to block my power, and now that you share it –_

"I can't take them out." I finished. He shook his head solemnly, looking as if he was going to give up. "Hey, I said _I _can't take them out." I added, making him tilt his head in question.

"That doesn't mean someone else can't."

**Yeah, pretty short again, but now that I've figured out where I'm going from here, it would just be way too long to put into one chapter. So stay tuned til next time!**

**~K2**


	28. Deception

**A/N: Hello people! Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

_What do you mean? No other mortal would be willing to help me if they set their eyes on me. I was the one who destroyed this city, remember? I show my face around here, I'm as good as dead – disguised or not. _Loki argued, and he was right. If I had not joined him when I did, I would not have helped him with anything.

"People may not be willing to help a creepy stranger with a stitched face, but I know a few who might want to help a desperate young girl." I said and batted my eyelashes a few times.

He got up and crossed the room to stand in front of me, arms crossed. _Auralee, if you're insinuating you want to use your. . . _charm_ to trick an innocent civilian, then I have only one thing to say. _He paused for a moment and I started to feel weary.

Until he continued, _I am so proud of you._

I released the breath I did not know I was holding, and with a smile, pressed myself against him in a hug. I pulled back and looked into his eyes, those eyes that I had missed so much and never fully appreciated until I saw them now – up close.

My lips parted and I felt my balance being shifted to my toes, lifting me up higher until the two of us were almost eye level with each other. I leaned forward slowly and placed my soft lips on his sewn ones.

The instant my soft flesh touched the enchanted thread, I felt immediate pain lace through my lips and a spark alight between us. I pulled back quickly, pressing my fingers to me now burning lips, tears of pain and frustration filling my eyes.

"What was that?" My voice cracked as I yelled.

He had turned his head away, ashamed. His eyebrows pulled together and his eyes closed, _The transfer of magic is complete. You can't touch me anymore._

"Anywhere?" I asked nervously, afraid of the answer. If I couldn't touch Loki. . .

_You were able to embrace me. It appears the effect is only on the lips. _He looked up hopefully and I broke into a small smile.

"Well then, for the time being, kisses are off-limits." I said, walking over and grabbing his hand. "Now lets go fix that." I lead him out of my apartment and down to the first floor, to our waiting truck.

"Here, put this on." I said and handed Loki a sweatshirt I had found in the back. I put the truck into park as Loki pulled the heavy shirt over his head, leaving the hood up. "Now just let me do the talking." I said with a smile and opened my door, getting out and crossing the parking lot to the entrance of the hospital.

"Hi." I said as I approached the front desk. "Can I please see Dr. Blake?" The girl sitting behind the desk didn't even bother to look up when she answered me.

"He's in surgery right now. May I know who asking?"

A grin spread across my face and I leaned over the counter slightly, "Auralee Blake." Only now did the girl look up at me, surprise written all over her face.

"Auralee?" She asked, half star-struck.

"Hello, Theresa." I answered her. My brother had told me multiple times about her, and almost all included her lack of attention to detail.

"Um, I'll let him know you're in. You can wait in this room if you want." She said, getting up and opening a door behind her.

"Thank you." I said and made my way past her into a very comfortable looking room. Loki followed closely behind me, but I could feel his eyes were on his surroundings. Once she closed the door, I turned on my heel and looked back at Loki.

_Very impressive, Ms. Blake. I did not know you were so intimidating to others. _He said and pulled down his hood.

"You haven't even seen my special trick yet." I said cryptically and turned around, inspecting the room. My eyes landed on a clock and a smile spread across my face. "Fortunately, you won't have to wait much longer to see."

**This will be the last short chapter, I promise. Get ready for some hard-core reading next week, because I'm suspecting over 2,000 words! Also, I assume since I haven't mentioned it in a while, I love getting reviews to tell me how I'm doing. I've kind of been left in the dark here for a while, so please you guys, I need to know that you're out there and that you're enjoying this!**

**~K2**


	29. Sweet Release

**A/N: So as promised, a very long chapter for you to read! I have a feeling it will be worth the wait. . . Welp, enjoy it and see what I mean!**

My foot tapped impatiently against the wooden leg of the chair I sat in. Where was he? A surgery like this doesn't take this long.

_You know, if you're having concerns, you might as well voice them. I can hear them in your head just as clear as I would if they came out of your mouth. _Loki's voice made me jump slightly.

I looked over at him with a solemn expression written on my face. "Sorry. Hey, when we get those stitches out, will I still hear you in my head?" The question popped into my head just as the locks of the door clicked.

_Only if you want to. _He responded, watching the man walk into the room, looking very official. He had the usual get-up; lab coat, blue scrubs, and a clipboard in hand. I stood from my chair and walked up to him, wrapping my arms around him.

"Hey, Bro." I said and pulled back, catching the smallest flash of anger in Loki's eyes behind his back, "How's life going?"

"Fine, and you?" He asked, very professional.

"Well, actually, I'm having at little problem at the moment." I said and stepped around him to stand next to Loki who lowered his head slightly. "My friend recently got into a little trouble with the wrong people."

"_Trouble?_" He asked as if the word was foreign to him. "What kind of trouble?"

"Well. . ." I trailed off as Loki raised his head, revealing exactly what kind of 'trouble' he had gotten in. My brother's face rearranged itself from content to horror.

"How did this happen?" He asked, stepping up and examining Loki's face. I just prayed that he wouldn't get close enough to see through Loki's magic disguise.

"I don't know." I said simply. _What are you doing? I thought you said you could lie through this? _I heard Loki's angry complaint in my head, though on the outside, he looked calm.

_Just give it a minute. _I said as my brother turned towards me. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"Well, he said he was going out to 'take care of something'. I didn't question it, he's an adult, why should I? But when he came back, he looked like that. So clearly he couldn't _tell_ me what happened. And truth be told, I didn't really care. I just wanted to get him to you so you could help him." I finished my lie-the-spot simply, leaving no loose ends. I was getting good at this.

"Okay, but you know how to remove stitches, why didn't you do it yourself?" He asked, finding one small loophole in my story.

"Because your the best." I said, stepping up and turning on the flattery. "I didn't want to risk hurting him more and possibly making him worse, so I brought him to you because if he's in your care, I know he's in the best care." The emotion shown true up to my eyes, an incredibly hard feat to achieve, even for the most talented liars.

He looked to Loki, then back at me and nodded. "All right. I'll schedule him in in about fifteen minutes." A smile spread across my face and I looked back at Loki who had relief in his eyes.

"I'll be back when we're ready for you, sit tight." He said and left the room without another word. As soon as the door clicked shut, I turned my head towards Loki, full of pride.

"Well?" I asked.

_Very impressive. I look forward to seeing us working as a team in the future._ The way he said team made my whole body tingle.

I was going to be on a team with _Loki_.

"Please be careful, okay?" I said to my brother as he injected Loki with a numbing liquid so he would not feel the stitches being removed. I remember the same courtesy not being shown to Loki back on Asgard. They wanted him to suffer.

"Relax, it's just removing stitches. I'm more than capable." He replied as he snapped on some gloves. I plastered a fake smile of confidence on my face and stepped up beside Loki.

"You good?" I asked and grabbed his hand gently. He nodded, but in my head he answered me for real.

_If this mortal messes with anything other than my lips, he will have a personalized version of the destruction of New York. _I could not stop a giggle from escaping between my lips. My brother looked over with a confused expression written all over is face.

"What's so funny over here?" He asked, looking down at Loki, an amused look on his face. "Are you telling jokes?"

The anger written on Loki's face was so strong, it could kill someone. Before Loki had time to make true on his threat, I intervened for my brother's life. "Can we just get this over with, please?" I urged.

"Sure. I'm going to have to ask you to step back a little. But you can still hold his hand if you want." My brother said and took a seat next to the God of Mischief. I slid down as my brother clamped the tweezers onto one end of the thick strand of wire in Loki's lips.

With the thread stationary, he moved on to the scissors to the knot under the tweezers. As soon as the top blade laid on the wire, my breath caught in my throat. I couldn't believe I hadn't thought of this earlier.

What if the wire wouldn't cut? What if it sparked against the scissors like it had me? Loki did say no one could remove it. Why hadn't I thought of this until now? Stupid! Stupid! How could I let this happen?

While I was having an internal war, I had just barely noticed the scissors clamp onto the wire. With a pinch and a pull, the knot release with a snap.

The very second the bond was broken, Loki's fake face melted away and was replaced by his real one. Although I was relieved to see the real Loki again, my brother jumped back from his head.

"It's – it's you! The freak that destroyed this city! Auralee, get away from him!" He shouted hysterically from his place against the wall. Without thinking, almost as if subconsciously, I pulled the gun I had hidden in my boot and pointed it at him.

"Finish." I said coolly, holding the gun between his eyes.

"What are you _doing_?" He asked in a comical tone, moving off of the wall.

"I'm not joking."

"Auralee, put the gun down." He said, walking towards me, his smile fading.

"Finish." I repeated myself, keeping the gun steady.

"Auralee. Put it down." He said, his face completely straight with authority filling his voice.

"Finish!" I yelled, pulling back the hammer, ready to shoot. He stepped back, clenching his jaw and hanging his hands at his sides. I watched him for a second before looking down at Loki who was now sitting up, watching the whole scene unfold.

"Screw it." I mumbled and lowered my gun, grabbed Loki by the arm and backed up towards the door. My brother fixed me with a cold gaze as I turned the knob and pushed Loki out behind me. I held the gun up until I moved around the corner, the look on my brother is one I will never forget – a look of hatred and betrayal.

However, I kept my face straight and rounded the corner, lowering the gun and following Loki out of the hospital to the truck outside. I looked back at the hospital and saw my brother standing at the door, just watching us.

I realized that this was the second time I had done something horrible and a man has just let me walk away. When I turned my attention back in front of me, I smirked. God, I was getting good at this.

When we got back to my apartment, I pushed all of my things off one of my chairs and motioned for Loki to sit down on it. He did so without argument as I reached for a pair of pliers in a drawer.

"Let's hope this works." I said and approached him slowly, as if the very thought of the stitches being removed would make them spark.

I kneeled down in front of Loki and clamped the metal wire between the pliers' teeth and pulled on it a little. I saw Loki grab the sides of the chair and dig into the wood with his fingers. It took a little longer than the first time, but after a few moments, the electricity traveled up the pliers and set my hands on fire. I released the tool quickly and brought my hands close to my chest, away from the evil object now laying on the floor.

However, when I looked back up at Loki, I reached back down and picked up the pliers. A small section of his mouth was hanging open and his tongue searched the puncture wounds in his lips. The idea of that silver-tongue dancing with mine made me once again grab the end of the wire and tug gently.

And so the pain ensued again. It was like a viscous cycle of pain; I would tug on the wire and Loki would grip the chair harder, almost threatening to break it. Electric magic would shoot up the metal tool and cause my hands to burn, but I knew if I stopped, the pain would be worse as soon as I continued.

So we gritted our teeth and waited for the last section of the stitching to come out. After what seemed like agonizing hours of blinding pain, the end was near. I pulled the last bit of wire from Loki's mouth and released the pliers as soon as it was out. They hit the floor with a loud bang and I cradled my burning hands against my body.

I looked up to see Loki's head hanging, his hair shielding his face. I reached up and parted it to see the Loki I remembered – the Loki without the punishment. He looked up at me as soon as I touched his hair, a look of fear clouding his eyes.

I smiled and leaned forward to wrap him in a hug. I felt his arms traveling up my back until they laid at rest just below my shoulders. Then I heard the sweetest noise in my ear. The noise that had become my own personal drug, one I had been deprived of for too long.

"Auralee." It was scratchy and pained, but it was still _his_ voice. I pulled away from the crook of his neck and looked him in the eye as he spoke his next words. The words I had made him promise he would never think into my head until he truly meant them. And this time, they were perfectly clear. As if he had been practicing behind my back for weeks."I love you."

A smile sighed from between my lips and I closed my eyes, pushing my lips onto his with all the emotion and love we had both been missing for far too long.

I allowed him passage into my mouth, where his dry tongue met my anxious wet one and once again became moist after several minutes of intertwining. While our tongues danced, our bodies went into autopilot. He gripped my back and picked me up from the ground. As soon as I lost touch of the wood floor below me, I wrapped my legs around his waist, keeping our heads close.

Though my eyes were closed, I could feel him guiding me to my bedroom where he gently released my back onto my soft satin bed covers. He slowly removed his lips from mine and trailed down to my breasts where unzipped my shirt and pulled it off in one swift move. While he kissed my stomach, he moved a free hand behind him, closing the door.

No one would disturb us. Not tonight.

**Whoa! That's enough! Sorry people, I don't write smut. :P Well, anyway I hoped you liked it regardless. Please review!**

**~K2**


	30. Euphoria and Battle

**A/N: Sorry this is late! My mom took away my internet last night and I actually broke into a fit of anger because I love this story so much! So here it is, a little delayed, but still good. Enjoy! **

I awoke to the sun shining through the blinds behind me and sweet scent mixture of green tea, amber, bergamot and cardamom still hovering next to me on the pillows. The scent of Loki.

I kept my covers against my body as I rose from where I was laying to sit on the edge of the bed, looking out my window. My gaze searched over the peaceful city just coming to life below me. I sighed and started twirling a strand of my hair, thinking of last night. A smile spread on my face when I heard footsteps enter the room.

The bed bounced and the springs squeaked as his lean form sat down next to me. I tilted my head to meet his and bit my lip when our foreheads touched. A small grin spread across my face as I spoke, "Do you have a cloud nine on Asgard? Because I'm pretty sure I'm floating on both ours and yours."

He just chuckled and moved his head down to place a kiss on my cheek. "Well, you might want to get down soon because training starts in a few." He whispered in my ear before disappearing from my side, walking into another room.

"Training?" I called after him, standing up and going to my dresser. Where could we possibly train where no one would see us? And train for what exactly? After pulling on a loose black shirt and some yoga pants, I started out into my kitchen.

Or, at least, where my kitchen used to be.

I looked around the room, astonished. What had previously been a simple kitchen, had been transformed into a huge training room. It had to be three times bigger than my entire apartment, and Loki fit it into my tiny kitchen. As I looked around, I saw punching bags, fighting dummies, walls of weapons, and an enormous amount of open space.

Finally, my eyes landed on the green-eyed god himself, standing in the center of the room with his hands clasped behind his back. "Wow. You really know how to maximize space." I gaped as I walked towards him.

"This is an exact replica of the training room back on Asgard. This should allow you to utilize all of your abilities." He said then vanished from in front of me. "Advance your new ones." I heard from somewhere behind me.

I spun around to come face to face with nothing. I closed my eyes and focused all of my senses to shut off except for my hearing. Off to the left of me, I hear the faint squeak of a tile. My eyes flew open and I lunged for the open space, making contact with a body.

"And sharpen my old ones." I smiled down at the God I had pinned under me.

"New tricks first before old." He said as I climbed off of him. Once we were both to our feet, he came closer and began to circle me, as a teacher would a student. "You know how to fight hand-to-hand. That's useful if you want to make the fight fair, but if you fight fairly, you have a chance of losing. With magic, you can tip the scale of success in your favor." He stopped next to me and I whispered into his ear.

"Here on Earth, we call that cheating." I pulled my lips away from the side of his head to see a sly smile growing on his face. I returned the smile and took a step back, spreading my arms wide. "Hit me with your best shot."

His grin turned into an smirk that turned into an evil smile. My finger twitched nervously; he wouldn't actually hurt me, would he? I got my answer when I was suddenly thrown to the ground. My back hit the soft mats and gasped for my escaping breath. I laid there, sucking in air until Loki appeared at my side, a worried look in his eyes.

"Auralee, I'm sorry. I thought that maybe you could handle –" I cut him off with an elbow into his stomach – not hard enough to hurt him, but just hard enough to catch him off-guard – grabbing his wrist and flipping him over me, rolling to the side. I looked back at him, now laying on the floor, watching me in awe.

I smiled and moved myself onto my knees, "Did I ever mention a concept to you called 'acting'?" I asked and walked closer to him.

"I know you've thought about it multiple times. Especially one mortal in particular – Tom-something-or-other." He said and got to his feet, changing the subject to mask his defeat.

"Hiddleston? Yeah, he's cute." I said with a grin that earned me a slightly anxious look from Loki. "Don't worry though, that would never work out." I said and waved it away with my hand. "You're _much_ better, anyway."

Once I was standing right in front of him, I spun around to catch the real Loki before he could catch me off-guard. Our noses were almost touching as I spoke, "And your acting isn't half-bad, either." A smirk stretched across my face as he stepped back and examined the copy behind me.

"How could you tell?" He asked, checking every part of the duplicate for imperfections – not finding anything wrong.

"The smell." I said, which made him shoot me a confused look as the double disappeared. "Obviously you can't smell yourself, but I can. It's the sweetest thing I've smelled, and when it was missing, I knew something was wrong." I knew what he was thinking, he wanted to make his clones perfect.

"But lucky for you, you haven't been sleeping with any of your enemies, so they wouldn't be able to tell." I walked up to him and wrapped my arm around his.

His attention turned to me, and with it came a question that had seemed to be playing on his mind for quite some time. "Speaking of enemies, which would you like to pay a visit to first?"

My eyes wondered the room, as if searching the walls for a good answer. But when my gaze landed back on Loki's, I knew who the clear choice was in both of our minds. We spoke the single word together, knowing the answer since the Avengers was formed.

"Stark."

**In case you're wondering about the random smells, it's what the Loki perfume smells like. I have it, and it does smell exactly what you think he would smell like. Clean and mischievous. Please review and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**~K2**


End file.
